All That Glitters
by DeliriumSkeins
Summary: Eternia Amell has earned a rest she will not get. Something stirs in Ferelden, with hidden intentions. And in her quest to understand what plagues her homeland now, some truths will be revealed that, perhaps, should have stayed hidden.
1. Where the Road Leads Us

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: This is my first work of fanfiction for Dragon Age. I loved the game, and I was inspired to tell my own story. It is set after origins and disregards awakening. The Grey Warden is Eternia, who is a mage and in a relationship with Leliana. Alistair is married to Anora and is the king. I would love to get feedback to improve my story and my writing in general. So please leave a review if you feel like it. On with the story. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1 – Where the Road Leads Us

_Peace is a goal that some of us would go to any ends to achieve. The world's biggest lies are worth it for the peace they beget, are they not? It should be no surprise that the doctrine of peace is oft written in blood._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia's eyes opened slowly. The warden-commander got up and stretched slowly. She smiled as she saw Leliana watching her from the other side of the tent, a smile lighting her beautiful face.

"You're up early, aren't you?" Eternia asked sleepily.

"I enjoy watching you sleep."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" The warden said as she leaned in and gave Leliana a small kiss.

Leliana giggled and withdrew before Eternia could deepen the kiss causing her to pout.

"Not now darling, we should get moving."

Leliana was right, of course. The two of them had been wandering Ferelden for several months now. The blight was over and this was like a vacation for them. Eternia was of course technically the advisor to the throne but Alistair and Anora had given her the year's leave she wanted. Of course, she would never travel without her beloved bard and Leliana felt much the same way.

After wandering aimlessly for a while, the warden finally decided she would like to meet those who had given them aid during the blight. They had visited the mages and Arl Eamon at Redcliffe. Their stay at the circle tower was a long one, since Eternia always felt it to be her home. Now they were scrounging the Brecillian forests for Lanaya and her Dalish Elf clan. The visit to the dwarves at Orzammar was being deliberately delayed, for reasons unrelated to the dwarves.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alistair sighed. He never thought that he was cut out for being a king. Take now, for example. He knew what the right decision was, but couldn't find the courage to take it. It was times like this when Anora grew slightly upset with him.

"Alsitair, you know that we have to raise taxes. The people will understand, Denerim must be rebuilt, the darkspawn tore it apart." Anora said, exasperated.

"I… yes, you're right. Do it." He finally managed.

Anora smiled and left the room to spread the news.

He was used to battle, not politics and administration. He would have to learn to adapt. His friends had all had faith in him and they were around to advise him. Still, he would be a lot happier once Eternia and Leliana returned. He would never say it aloud, but he trusted their advice above all. Only a few months left.

At least he was ruling in a time of relative peace. He didn't think anything could go wrong. Not now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The warden was troubled. She and Leliana sat with Keeper Lanaya in her tent. She told them how they had been happy and at peace for a long time, till her scouts recently discovered an ancient Tevinter ruin. Such ruins were quite common in the Brecillian forests, but the group that had gone to investigate the ruin after its discovery never returned.

"It seems you always come when you are needed, warden. Is this another of your powers?" Lanaya said, smiling a little in an attempt to alleviate the atmosphere.

The warden laughed and shook her head. "Shall we go have a look for you?" She offered.

"Ah, it pains me to ask more of you warden but if you would be so kind. After this I shall probably have to declare myself your slave, so much do me and my people owe you now. A few of my hunters will accompany you, and please do not put yourself in unnecessary danger. There is not telling what was awoken in that ruin."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia descended the cracked and broken steps cautiously, her Wintersbreath staff held firmly in her hands. Leliana walked close, the string on Marjolaine's Recurve was taut, an arrow at the ready. Four Dalish hunters followed, bows at the ready.

They descended into what must have once been a grand hall. It stretched far ahead with thick stone pillars lining it. The pillars were once ornately carved but now it was difficult to make out what they must once have said. At the very centre of the hall was a vast golden statue of Archon Hessarian, almost completely intact. The group stared in awe at the hall.

"This must date back to the times of Andraste." Leliana whispered, as they advanced slowly glancing at the passages that led off from the hall. Most of them had collapsed; others were barred by locked doors. The door at the far end of the hallway however had been blown off its hinges, it was ajar.

Eternia gestured towards the door and the party gradually moved through, bows still taut, staff at the ready. They found themselves in some sort of altar. At the top of the altar was the statue of an enormous dragon, ancient vials of blood were stacked in front of it. Eternia and Leliana understood that they had found themselves in a tevinter temple, and this altar was not simply for worship but for rituals of blood magic as well.

On the other side of the chamber lay the bodies of several Dalish hunters and around them stood three figures that had been searching the chamber. They now turned to Eternia. They shimmered like ghosts. They wore heavy plate armor and wielded wickedly curved swords and shields adorned with a single green circle. They did not seem entirely corporeal.

"Arcane warriors!" Eternia hissed, as she felt Leliana tense up beside her.

The figure in the centre laughed quietly. "We are what we are, regardless of what you may believe us to be, Hero of Ferelden."

His voice echoed around the chamber, but did not bear any obvious hint of hostility.

"I suggest you leave now. If you interrupt our search you will end up like these elves here."

Eternia refused to back down. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Our business is our own and does you no harm. I will deliver to you a warning, the last one."

The figure vanished and Eternia felt a blade against her neck. The warrior was behind her. The feeling of the blade vanished and the warrior appeared in front of her, where he had been standing, earlier.

"We are beyond you warden, this is your last chance, leave."

Eternia was getting ready to attack when she felt Leliana's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We don't even know what they are. Please Eternia, it would do us no good to die here."

Eternia grudgingly withdrew her staff and turned to leave.

"A wise decision. I sincerely hope we do not meet again." A voice echoed behind them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia and Leliana wandered away from the Dalish camp. They were preparing to leave. They felt no desire to face whatever was at work in the ruins.

"Do you want to continue with the plan and meet the dwarves or would you rather return to Denerim and tell Alistair what transpired?" Leliana inquired.

"we don't have time to meet the dwarves but I want to go to the Frostback back mountains regardless."

"Morrigan." Leliana said simply.

'Yes, it's time to find out why she acted that way and what she really wants."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's note: I'll update this story as soon as possible. In the meantime I welcome reviews and criticism. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Urthemiel's Fate

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. I'm considering raising the rating of this story to M due to the fact that it may become violent and have some steamy scenes. Tell me if you guys ever think the story is getting too intense for being T rated. Enjoy the next chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 – Urthemiel's Fate

_The Prophet bled before me and I smiled. In her blood would be written the future of Thedas. But not everything happens the way it should._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was in bed with Alistair, kissing him, feeling him. And then she awoke.

The same dream again. Why did it plague her so? She hadn't enjoyed that night had she? She would grudgingly admit she enjoyed it, but that was all it was, physical pleasure. That and a means to an end. She had achieved her end, had she not? So why did the spirit of regret choose to assail her now?

The pregnant witch sat down at the table of her small shack, hidden deep in the Frostback Mountains. It seemed a desolate place to live, but she knew it well. She knew where to get food from; she knew where to find water. She could get everything she wanted, except company. She had never been very good at that, had she?

She sighed as she ate. She was pregnant with a baby that had the untainted soul of an old god. She knew this, and she had initially reveled in the knowledge. That ecstasy had gradually been replaced by a dull ache in her heart and emptiness she couldn't quite put a word to. She had simply put it down to the fact that she had became used to travelling with her companions.

"_Ex-companions._" She corrected herself. They probably hated her by now. They must have pieced together what she had done. They would search for her, but she doubted they would find her till it was too late. She suddenly had a strong wish that her warden would find her.

Wait. Since when had Eternia become 'her' warden? She belonged to the bard if to anyone at all. She had been a good friend though. As for the bard, well… it was complicated. All she ever did was argue with Leliana, but she harbored something for her, deep within. Something positive, but she wasn't quite sure what. She had wanted to be with a woman, any woman. Just to see how it felt. She had never got there though but that was alright. Not all desires can be fulfilled.

She scolded herself violently and even considered inflicting bodily harm on herself. She had become so soft in her travels with the warden. She had to remember what Flemeth taught her. But she had one-upped her mother hadn't she. Manipulated the warden into temporarily getting Flemeth out of her hair. Then she felt bad about using the warden in such away, and then she forced the thought away. She knew what was important. Power. Survival. And now, she had all the power she could ever want, in her soon to be born child. She often thought back, unwillingly of course, to what the warden had told her of friendship and love. Tchah! Such weaknesses they were and she refused to be plagued by them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She froze.

"_They found me._" She thought to herself.

To her horror, she considered throwing her arms around the warden. She steeled herself and grabbed her staff. Regardless of whom it was they would not take her or her child away. The knock escalated to banging. This couldn't be the warden; she had never been like this. She would always call out before beginning to break the door down. She was surprised by how well she thought she knew the warden. But now was not the time for such thoughts. She fortified the door with magic and stood ready. She hoped whoever was outside would simply lose interest and leave. And then three ethereal looking figures appeared within her shack from nowhere. They were quickly followed by two others.

Morrigan was speechless. They looked to be arcane warriors but no being she had ever encountered could simply shift itself from place to place. At least, not in this realm.

"You have something we want." They head figure said simply, in a voice that seemed to echo from elsewhere.

Morrigan reached for her magic, she would freeze these intruders and break them. She felt her staff being ripped out of her hand. A figure from in front of her was missing. Before she could react, a shield was slammed hard into her back and she fell to the floor.

"We just want to conduct a little ritual with you; you're fond of dark rituals aren't you?" The lead figure said, feigning sweetness. He kicked the side of her face and she tasted blood.

"Comply with us or we will have to force the ritual on you."

"You bastard!" Morrigan yelled as she lashed out with magic. The figure teleported out of the way. The spell broke the door and part of the wall, but her enemies were untouched.

She felt two sets of arms raise her up and hold her tight. She tried to lash out with magic again but had a shield bashed into her skull. She was bleeding profusely now and barely conscious. Only her minor healing magics kept her awake, and probably they were the only things that saved her from death.

The leader stepped in front of her and drew out a knife which looked as ethereal as he did. He plunged the knife forward. Morrigan felt nothing. She looked down and saw that knife appeared to have simply phased through her. Then fear gripped her as she realized the knife had been plunged into her womb. She felt white hot pain and then nothing.

She gained some semblance of consciousness for a moment. She thought she saw the bard and the warden looking down at her, worried expressions on their faces, and then blackness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana watched on as the warden did her best to heal Morrigan. They had carried her back to camp, at the foot of the mountain. They could treat her more easily here. There was a story to be told here, Leliana knew it. The shack had been a wreck and Morrigan nearly dead. This was one story Leliana felt she may not want to hear.

The warden got up. Leliana walked up to her and asked, "She'll be alright won't she?"

"Yes, I hope so…" The Warden replied.

Leliana gave her a gentle kiss. "You are the best healer I know. It will be fine."

Eternia blushed at the compliment. They both turned to watch as Morrigan slept. Something didn't look right to Leliana as she thought back to events from the final battle in Denerim and what Eternia had told her. It became clear to her in one terrible moment of realization.

"Eternia, she isn't pregnant."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the story. Next update should be soon. Review if you have any comments or for reading._

_To my reviewers:_

_Bad Girl762 : Thanks for the kind words. I'll work on making the chapter's longer. Thanks for the feedback. _


	3. A Greater Purpose

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. Enjoy the chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 – A Greater Purpose

_The silver sword of mercy can oft be mistaken as the intention of a penitent sinner. This could be used. It was._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana took first watch. Eternia had expended a lot of energy healing Morrigan and she needed her rest. Leliana kissed her lover goodnight and sat down to her lonely vigil by the campfire. She watched the sleeping form of Morrigan, so peaceful she seemed. Yet, she had a lot to answer for when she awoke.

Leliana's head snapped back as she thought she heard a sound just outside the clearing. She got up silently, picking up her bow and strapping on her quiver. She began walking towards the clearing, silent as a cat. She felt a sudden jerk and the next thing she knew was that she was flying through the air. She crashed unceremoniously on the ground, dazed. She shook her head and got up, finding herself on a forest cliff. She had come here with Eternia yesterday before they set up camp, the view had been beautiful.

It looked towards the Frostback Mountains overlooking the lush forests at their foot. She leapt up, arrow at the ready. On either side of the cliff stood a revenant, sword and shield drawn. Hearing a rustle Leliana turned her head for a moment to make out the forms of several of the ethereal warriors they had encountered at the Tevinter ruin. She was worried now; dealing with one revenant was bad enough, let alone two. But now she was grossly outnumbered; she had to think fast.

That was when she noticed the figure standing at the edge of the cliff. He wore a green robe and had black hair that fell to his shoulders; he was tanned with a face that was extremely boyish. Leliana could swear that he was no older than eighteen at most, yet there was something familiar about him.

He turned and smiled. "Hello Leliana, you haven't forgotten me already have you?"

"You… you're… no, it can't be. I must be dreaming."

"Is that what you put it all down to? A hallucination? Interesting. You do remember the 'hallucination' I hope."

"In my cell, in Orlais… you…"

"Helped you escape? Oh yes, it wasn't an illusion brought on by the pains of torture, trust me. Do you remember how many times they violated your body? Do you remember how many times the hot iron brands sank into your body?"

Leliana's eyes flickered with rage. "I…"

The man in green cut her off. "Of course you do. You remember every single painful tantalizing moment of your torture."

He put great pressure on each word of his last sentence, smiling cruelly. Leliana looke ready to explode. Tears of anger were rolling down her face.

"If that was no hallucination, then why was I? You humans have an interesting way of twisting your perception of the past to suit your convenient beliefs. You believed that you left Orlais behind and with Marjolaine's death, you could begin your life anew. Nothing from the past would ever come back to bite you, would it?

His demeanor which had started out as calm and mocking was growing more and more menacing by the second.

"I honestly don't remember." Leliana replied, trying incredibly hard to remain in control of herself. "Why are these monstrosities with you?"

"And that is none of your business. As for what happened, it's a lovely story and you do love stories, don't you? You wasted away in that miserable prison, tortured to breaking point and near insanity. Yet you had nothing to tell the guards and they would have to kill you eventually. I decided to help you, for my own reasons. You accepted my help. You do remember what I am, don't you?"

"I… do now. You're a _demon_, aren't you?" Fear flashed in her eyes. By the Maker, what had she done back then and what would she have to pay now.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Hardly a demon. I am a being of the fade… to some extent. I am also a being of your world… to some extent. I was surprised to hear that you were still around after the battle of Denerim. Imagine how shocked I was when my fadewalkers informed me."

He gestured to the ethereal figures behind him as he spoke the last sentence.

The memories of her escape from the prison were still clouded. No doubt they would come back to her now.

"What do you want?"

"A flower."

Leliana stared stupidly at the green robed figure.

"I am not joking. I want Andraste's grace. A single flower. The single flower you took with you when you found the urn of sacred ashes. Yes, I know about that. I know many things. Now give me the flower or I shall have to hurt you and that would be unpleasant."

"Why do you want this flower?"

"Give it to me or I shall have my men beat you slowly to death and take it from you. Your choice."

Leliana slowly took out the flower that she always kept on her person. She tossed it and it landed at the figures feet. He picked it up and smiled.

"A wise decision. I will probably meet you again, since you no doubt intend to pursue this matter. I warn you though, stay away."

He made a dismissal gesture. The two revenants promptly leaped off the cliff and the fadewalkers and the green robed man vanished.

Leliana walked slowly back to camp, memories of her torture fresh in her mind. But regardless of what had been done to her, had she really made a deal with the demon? She began to remember it now. The demon appeared out of nowhere to her one day and offered to help her escape. In her pain she accepted. She remembered her hand being cut. The demon took some of the blood and burned the guards to ashes and opened her cell door. Then she had fled, her bard skills aiding her flight. She remembered the demon's voice ringing in her ears as she fled. It said that it had wanted to be repayed.

Maker, she had not only turned to a demon but had participated in a ritual of blood magic. How would she ever tell Eternia. She broke down and cried.

She made it back to camp. Nothing had changed. Morrigan slept near the tent, as peaceful as ever. She needed something to wash away the pain. She would tell Eternia tomorrow. Today she needed love.

She slipped into the tent. Eternia awoke and smiled at her. She quickly captured Eternia's lips in a kiss. Initially surprised, Eternia melted into the kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Eternia moaned as Leliana began to undress her.

Yes, this is what the bard needed. Relief. Pleasure. An escape from a dark reality.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I'll update soon. Thanks for reading._

_To my reviewers:_

_Bettynuggs: Thanks for the encouragement. I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the story. As for FemPC/Leliana with Morrigan thrown in? Well you'll have to wait and see. ;) _


	4. Reunited

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's note: Well, this chapter turned out longer than the others so far. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4 – Reunited

_A prophecy, that the Dalish would one day have a home again. An echo from the past, that they believe will soon stand fulfilled. Yet misinterpretation of cryptic words is not a fault. Was it ever an echo from the past? Perhaps it was the voice of the future._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia opened her eyes and got up slowly. She yawned and smiled as memories of the previous night came flooding back. It had been abrupt but one of the best nights of her life, nevertheless. She surveyed the tent to find the bard missing. She was not too surprised; the bard was an early riser and must have gone to watch over Morrigan. She dressed and walked out of the tent. Morrigan was still asleep as they had left her last night. The bard was standing nearby staring into this distance.

"Oh, hello." Leliana said, turning around.

"Hello yourself." Eternia replied, smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Leliana responded, shaking her head. "I think Morrigan is stirring though."

The warden turned to find Morrigan rolling around. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She took a moment to get a good look at her surroundings. Her heart leapt when she saw the warden and the bard.

"What… happened?" She asked slowly.

"We were hoping you could tell us. We found you unconscious in your hut, you were nearly de-"

The warden's words were cut off by a scream from Morrigan. They had never heard Morrigan scream in genuine shock and panic.

"My baby!" She screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

She was getting hysterical and a worried look entered the warden's eyes. Leliana bent down, grabbed Morrigan by the shoulders and held her steady. Morrigan slowly began to calm down. Her words were gushing out like a torrent now.

"I- I was pregnant. Then they came, those bastards. They looked like ghosts in armor. They attacked me. One of them stabbed me with some sort of ethereal weapon. He stabbed in my womb. And now… and now…"

She didn't seem to have the strength to continue. Leliana shared a glance with Eternia. It was definitely the same type of beings they had encountered in the Tevinter ruin. Leliana's mind drifted back to the previous night, to her meeting with the demon. She knew there was a connection, she had to tell Eternia; by the maker, she had too. But whenever the idea came up she felt sick to her stomach, nauseous. What if Eternia hated her for it…? She couldn't live without the warden. She didn't care that much for anything, she never had. A voice spoke up in her mind; it told her that Eternia would hate her all the more for the deception. She couldn't do it now, but she promised herself she would do it that night.

It took a while to calm Morrigan down and to piece together her story. They had all stayed as far as they could from Morrigan's sudden disappearance after the battle in Denerim. She had warned them, told them her intentions. Yet somehow it did not satisfy the warden. She wanted reasons, she wanted Morrigan's motive. More importantly she wished to know if she had been deceived, if Morrigan had only feigned friendship, to accomplish her own goals. The warden had begun to feel a genuine connection with the witch during the last few weeks of their journey together. She would have gone so far as to call the witch a treasured friend. It hurt to think it had all been one sided.

"Morrigan?" Eternia said, turning slowly towards the witch, her voice quiet.

By the look in her eye and the tone of her voice, Morrigan knew what was coming. She knew the conversation would drift here eventually. She had been dreading this more than she dreaded the fate of her child. That crisis was over and she doubted she would ever get her baby back. But now if she lost her only friends in the world as well, then she would have nothing. This was her punishment she supposed. Perhaps there was something to this Maker of the bard's.

"Why did you leave?"

"I told you, did I not? But it was a… mistake." It took great effort to force out the last word. The next few words took even greater effort. "I am… sorry."

"Did you use us Morrigan? Did you care about anything other than your own selfish needs?" Anger was tinting the warden's voice now.

Morrigan took a deep breath. This was it. If she could not convince the warden that her feelings were genuine, then her life would be ruined. Honesty was the only weapon she had.

"In the beginning, when we first set out my intention was to simply use you to gain the power that I wanted. I thought of friendship and love as weaknesses, as something I had to distance myself from as much as possible. Flemeth's teachings formed a mental prison that I did not have the courage to step out of. But then you showed me kindness, you all did. You spoke to me respectfully, like a friend. Despite being a circle mage you did not judge me, even though I was an apostate. You fought Flemeth, which would have been no easy task. You did that with no hope of reward. You did it because you thought yourself my friend and because you cared. These things, they changed me. I… I wish I could have acted better. My desires overrode my feelings. I am truly sorry. I promise that I shall never make a mistake like that again. I told you once that even though I may not always prove worthy of your friendship… I will always value it."

Silent tears were rolling down Morrigan's cheek by the end. They had never seen Morrigan cry before. The warden looked visibly touched, but undecided.

"Eternia, everyone deserves the chance to redeem themselves. I've told you this before. This is her chance. Please give it to her."

Leliana said quietly, then walked up to Morrigan and hugged her. Morrigan was surprised but after a moment responded in kind. Who could have thought that the chantry wench would come to her rescue?

Leliana drew away and waited a concerned expression on her face. The warden stood rigid, unmoving.

She seemed almost ready to turn away, but then she paused. She managed a small smile and hugged Morrigan as well.

Morrigan broke down crying. After Morrigan had regained control of herself they put her to sleep, so that she could get more rest.

"We should leave for Denerim tomorrow. The others have to know that something is going wrong." The warden said to Leliana, her long brown hair flowing in the wind, her orange robes hugging her slim figure.

"Eternia, I- I need to tell you something."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"There are some Templars and Mages down at the ruin, master."

The green robed figure dismissed the fadewalker and walked up the cliff to survey the scene himself. Mages and Templars milled around the gates of the recently excavated Tevinter ruin, trying to force open the door.

"Inconvenience at every turn." He said quietly. He turned to his fadewalkers. "Go. Eliminate them. I do not have the time to wait them out."

His fadewalkers vanished as he and his revenant bodyguard walked slowly toward the clearing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Petra wasn't quite sure what had happened. One moment she had been working with some other mages to open the door to the Tevinter ruin and the next moment they were all under attack by ghosts.

They fought valiantly and although they outnumbered the ethereal figures, they couldn't hope to fight a foe that didn't stand at the same place for more than a second.

Petra did the best she could. She managed to catch one of them with a fireball and a templar impaled him. She froze another and shattered him with a boulder. She did the best she could but her comrades fell beside her rapidly. She spun around and electrocuted the recently appeared enemy to death. She spun around to see a green robed figure walk towards her.

"This is a feisty one. So much spirit." He whispered.

"Fight me yourself if you dare." Petra challenged, her mind consumed by rage. Her friends, all dead beside her.

"You wish to attack me? Silly mage, you know not what you do. But if this is your wish then so be it."

The figure picked up a dying mage from the ground nearby and slit his throat.

He laughed as power surged around him.

Petra was faintly aware of being hit by five spirit blasts, multiple balls of fire and then of electricity coursing through her, all in the period of a few seconds.

Then everything went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: As usual, the next update will be as soon as possible. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for reading. Oh and do review if you feel like it._


	5. A New Journey

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5 – A New Journey

_They drowned in the prophet's blood and starved till they died. That which once was mighty was destined to be naught but rubble. This is the fate of those who would destroy a golden city. Their fate was their own making. Redemption was theirs. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Do you… do you hate me?" Leliana asked in a quavering voice. The warden hadn't said a word during Leliana's explanation, her face unreadable.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Eternia asked, ignoring Leliana's question.

"I didn't know myself until last night. I had forgotten the details of my escape. Or maybe I had blocked them out because they were too much too handle."

"What I mean is why didn't you tell me last night? We were together you know."

"I… I was… scared." Leliana said quietly, looking down. "Scared you'd hate me, but I just had to tell you. Especially after what happened to Morrigan."

The warden stayed silent for a long time. "You still should have told me sooner. Leli, you made a mistake a long time ago. I won't blame you for that. You were in a desperate situation; I would probably have ended up doing the same thing you did. But you have to trust me, please. That's why we're together, because we both trust each other with everything."

She grasped Leliana's hand with her own. "You won't pull something like this again, promise?"

Leliana'a face lit up. "I promise, and I'm sorry. So-"

The warden silenced her with a small kiss.

"That's fine, but now we may as well put a use to your mistake. What do you know about this demon?"

Leliana got the impression that she hadn't been completely forgiven. She would have to work to regain the trust she had lost today. Still she was happy.

"Next to nothing I'm afraid. He's… unusual."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked for the strangest repayment I could think of. He took the Andraste's Grace Flower that I took when we went to the urn of sacred ashes."

"Did he just want any flower or that particular one?"

"He insisted that it be the flower I took through the gauntlet. I have no idea what he wants."

"It worries me though. That's not how demons work. He wouldn't have taken it unless it was very important to him. We need to investigate this in more detail. We should leave for Denerim as soon as possible."

"How about we leave as soon as Morrigan wakes up?"

Eternia nodded and began to pack up. Leliana soon followed suit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They walked towards the royal palace of Denerim. Much of the city had been destroyed during the blight. The rebuilding was proceeding quickly but there was still much today. Not to mention that the Grey Warden order still had to be rebuilt.

The palace was in a state of disarray with messengers running helter-skelter.

"See, this is what happens when one makes Alistair the king." Morrigan said sweetly.

"I see your desire to take jibes at Alistair hasn't waned." The warden said dryly.

"No wonder she has _so_ many friends." The bard said, grinning.

"Oh be quiet. I shall respect him if I must."

The reunion was a joyous one. Shockingly, even Morrigan rose to the occasion and stayed civil with everyone, Wynne included. Alistair was of course an exception to this rule. The warden and the bard were pleased to meet Oghren, Wynne, Alistair and Zevran again.

Eventually Leliana questioned the panicked state of the castle. Alistair's face turned grim and he responded quietly.

"A few days ago the circle uncovered a new Tevinter ruin on the outskirts of the Brecillian forest during a routine exploration. Finding old ruins isn't uncommon. They're rarely infested with anything more than giant spiders though. But this time, the excavation party was found dead, all of them. One of the bodies was burnt beyond recognition; the others were killed by blades. It wasn't the work of darkspawn for sure, far too elegantly done, and the blades aren't crude. We were just trying to put together a search team to-"

He was interrupted by the warden who had shared a meaningful glance with Leliana and Morrigan, whom they had clued in on the journey here. The bard even reluctantly mentioned what had happened to her in the Orlesian prison. She seemed to be coming to terms with it.

"I'm going, now."

"Eternia-"

Morrigan and Leliana chimed in, cutting of Alistair.

"I'm going too." Morrigan said. "It's time for some revenge."

"What's going-"

"We'll tell you quickly Alistair. Don't interrupt." Leliana said, and began to tell their story.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was just like old times again for Eternia. She, Leliana, Morrigan, Alistair and Wynne were travelling to the ruin. Alistair more or less ordered Oghren and Zevran to stay because he wanted someone reliable at the castle. Anora almost killed Alistair when he expressed his intention to go. It took great trouble for him to get himself out of the castle.

They approached the clearing and froze in their tracks, seeing the carnage in front of them. Mages and Templars lay scattered, dead. Eternia turned to look at Wynne. For her it was the things she saw in her nightmares. She shut her eyes and bent her head.

"I want to know who did this, they will pay."

The bard put a comforting hand on her shoulder and they descended into the now open Tevinter ruin. It was disturbingly reminiscent of the previous ruin that the warden and the bard had visited, right down to the great golden statue of Archon Hessarian. This ruin appeared abandoned though. They searched long and hard, but found nothing of interest. That is until they spun around to the sounds of footsteps.

The man in green robes stood at the end of the entrance, clutching in one hand a mage who was unconscious but breathing.

"You pursue me. Why?" He said calmly.

The warden restrained herself from lashing out.

"What are you doing, what do you want?" She said through gritted teeth. Leliana was physically restraining Morrigan from doing something rash. Cautiousness was the greater virtue here.

"My business is of no concern to you. I am here to tell you to keep out of it."

"You'll die here demon."

"Ah, how impolite of me, I never even introduced myself. I am called Deimos, Warden-commander Eternia. And is that the witch, Morrigan? I hope our little ritual didn't hurt too much?"

Morrigan was seething with anger, and now Alistair was helping Leliana keep her calm.

"Such a temper. You really should learn to calm yourself dear girl. Now the warden professed a desire to fight. I wish to inform you that it would be a tactically unsound decision."

He raised his hands and eight fadewalkers appeared in the room.

"What are they?" Leliana questioned.

"Again, it doesn't matter. Now, are you going to stop haranguing me or must I deal with you here and now?"

"We won't stop coming after you till you tell us what you're up too." Alistair responded curtly.

"Fools. This was your last chance to cease your efforts to oppose me. Remember that, for later."

Eternia began to speak but was cutoff as Deimos cut the mage's throat.

"Now, go to sleep."

There was a blaze of light in the room and the warden and her friends collapsed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos fell to his knees gasping.

"Master, are you alright?" Said a fadewalker rushing to his side.

"I'm fine. Their mental strength was greater than expected, that's all."

"Shall we-"

"Do not attack them. Let them enjoy themselves."

"What did you do master?"

"I threw them into dreamworlds. I gave them what they most desired."

"Will they break free?"

"Eventually, yes. A few will break free before others."

"If one of them gets free, won't they set the others free?"

"What do you think I am, some third rate demon from the fade? Their dreams are isolated. If they break the illusion they will wake, without the chance to wake the others."

"But you expect them all to break free?"

"Of course. The bard and the warden will probably escape sooner since their deepest wishes include each other. With them, I had to settle for something different."

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because it will change them."

"But if they learn to overcome a dreamworld of their strongest desires, won't it make them stronger?"

"Of course."

"But then why would you-"

"You seem to not understand. Redemption is theirs."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: This chapter turned out a little different to what I expected. It's here more as a set up to the rest of the story and the next event. I hope you enjoyed the story. Review if you feel like it._

_To my reviewers:_

_Light Yagami: Thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well._

_Bad Girls762: Thanks so much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _

_BettyNuggs: Thanks! I guess you got some of your answers this chapter. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._


	6. Happiness or Freedom?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 6 for you. I hope you enjoy it. While this chapter contains nothing explicit at all, it does have some suggestive lines. I don't know why I'm throwing this out there but I feel better now that I have._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6 – I Gave You Happiness, Yet You wish Freedom?

_Is it the sword that is evil or the sword master? An easy question that was answered incorrectly. The prophet knew the answer but her legacy would never comprehend it. It is time to start afresh._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia's eyes opened slowly to the concerned face of Jowan. Relief spread across his face.

"Thank god you're awake. Oh, and congratulations on completing your Harrowing."

"Thank you Jowan, do you have any idea when you'll receive your Harrowing?" She said. There was confusion in her mind but her body seemed to be reacting by itself. Something wasn't right, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Everything felt perfect, she should be happy. She had just become a mage now.

"My Harrowing is tomorrow in fact, any tips?" Jowan asked hopefully.

"You know I can't tell you anything about it Jowan."

Jowan sighed. "I guess you're right, I'm just nervous, that's all."

"You'll do fine, I know it."

"By the way, First Enchanter Irving wanted to see you when you wake up. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"I'll go see him right away."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana smiled as she sang in Lady Cecile's court. This was true bliss. She could shut the world out and simply sing. It was simple things like this that gave her joy. Her mother was so proud of her. A simple servant's girl had become a minstrel famous amongst all of Orlais' nobility.

She did love the shoes that came with her job. And the dresses as well. Her life had never been better. She was extremely tired by the time the night was over. It had been a long, exhausting night. And she had almost ended up bedding one of the noblewomen. She smiled and shook her head. That was one part of her life she didn't want her mother to know. She lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

In her dreams she saw a brown haired woman of exceptional beauty. Her striking green eyes stared into Leliana's.

"I know her." She thought.

The dream was shattered by malevolent laughter from an unknown source.

"ETERNIA!" She screamed as she jerked up in bed.

She paused. How did she know that name? She didn't know anyone called Eternia, did she? Faint memories began to appear in her mind.

"A lover." She thought. "I loved her, but who is she."

Grey warden. The word popped into her head from nowhere. How was she here? Her mother was dead. Lady Cecile was dead. Then why-

Her train of thought was interrupted by the memory of the green robed demon. Deimos. As she remembered, the world around her began to fade. She saw a flash of a great mountain.

She jerked awake again, only to find herself on the cold stone floor of the Tevinter ruin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan woke up dazed in a comfortable tent. It was reminiscent of the tents they slept in during their journeys together. Except it was far more luxurious and far larger. It managed to accommodate a rather large bed that was incredibly comfortable. Morrigan wasn't used to such luxury and she had been quite uncomfortable in Arl Eamon's estate though in secret she had enjoyed it.

Morrigan was jerked out of her thoughts as Eternia sauntered into the tent. Morigan's eyes widened a little as she noticed that the warden was wearing a translucent nightgown. The warden climbed seductively onto the bed.

"I- what-" Morrigan began but was silenced as the warden's lips crashed down on hers.

It took a moment and then Morrigan opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Their rongues explored each other's mouths and they broke apart only for air. The warden straddled Morrigan.

Something wasn't right. Morrigan could feel it in the back of her mind. But her doubts gave way to pleasure as the warden began to kiss her neck and nibble her earlobe.

This was happiness. This was bliss. Yet somewhere it felt wrong.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aneirin, you have to do better than this." Wynne reprimanded her apprentice lightly as he lost control of a spell.

"Why are you so hard on me?" He asked.

"I'm hard on you because you have great potential and I know that you can become a great mage. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you too hard."

He smiled widely at the compliment.

"Thanks, I… understand. I'll do my best. I'll try my best not to disappoint you."

Wynne was happy; this is what she enjoyed doing. She walked calmly around the library. She liked books a lot. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a book mentioning blood magic. Horrible memories seemed to creep up in her head but she couldn't grasp them. There was something she couldn't place, something that felt just out of reach.

She turned to see Uldred reading at the other end of the library. Anger flared up in her for no discernible reason. And one picture, clearer than others. The picture of a great demon. Then the image of the circle tower in disarray, many dead, abominations and demons stalking the hallways. Then she remembered what had happened to the circle, she remembered the blight, the archdemon and then the demon in green robes. The illusion around her shattered, she saw a great mountain in the distance for a second.

Her eyes opened to the grey stone floor of the tevinter ruin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alistair got up from his bed, yawned and went about his normal morning routine. He left his room only to be greeted by a big hug from Connor.

"Brother! When did you get back?"

"Last night, you were asleep."

"Did Cailan want anything in particular?" Arl Eamon asked.

"Oh no, not at all. Just wants my advice on a girl he's trying to woo."

"And you would know so much about that." Lady Isolde said.

"Still wanting to get me married are we? I missed you all." Said Alistair as he hugged them.

"Come now, you were only gone for two days." The Arl said, surprised.

"I know but it feels like… forever."

It was just after lunch and he sat reading in the library when Connor approached him. He had been thinking of how wonderful Goldanna's cooking was when Connor's voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Will you tell me a story, brother?" He asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

Alistair couldn't resist those eyes. "Of course. What story do you want to hear?"

"Tell me about the Grey Wardens again."

The… grey… wardens. Something was wrong, Alistair could feel it. This was wrong. This wasn't his family. Well it was perhaps, but he had another family. The wardens. Duncan. The blight. Everything was coming together now. A great mountain flashed before his eyes and he awoke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia sat in the library staring blankly at a book. It had a beautiful song in it. And for some reason she couldn't keep the image of an extremely pretty red haired woman out of her head. I love her, she was thinking to herself. She wondered where that thought came from. Leliana. How did she know the woman's name? Everything began to come together rapidly. The circle tower and the calm peaceful life she could have had there began to dissolve. She was staring at a large mountain, covered partially in snow and then she awoke.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan had never been happier, She lay snuggled up to the warden in bed, both stark naked. She had been pleasured to her limits and beyond. And the warden had kept going. It had been perfect and that's where it stuck. It was too perfect. It seemed like a dream she had somewhere, long ago. She had shut that away, afraid to face it. A hut, in a mountain. A child, she had a child but it was gone. It was taken from her. Then she had been saved from death by the warden and the bard. She remembered Deimos. Rage built up inside her and she felt ready to explode. Deimos had hurt her, probably killed her child and now he tempted her with things she could not have. She would kill him. No matter what it took she would kill him slowly and painfully. In her anger she noticed the illusion fading. She felt relief and tried to force the memories away, she didn't want to face them ever again. She glimpsed a great mountain and then jerked awake.

Her companions were already awake around her.

"Finally." The bard said with relief. "We thought you wouldn't wake."

"A mountain. I saw a mountain just before I awoke." Morrigan blurted out, keeping her eyes away from the warden's.

"As did we all." Wynne said. "I suggest you keep the rest of your dream to yourself, it seems the demon gave us our deepest desires. It is, perhaps, for the best if we keep them to ourselves."

"The mountain. It's where Andraste's ashes are, I couldn't possibly forget it." Lelian said confidently.

The others nodded.

"It appears that in the effort it took Deimos to cast his spell, the thought he was most focused on must have leaked into our illusions." Wynne expressed thoughtfully.

"So we're going there next?" Alistair inquired.

"Yes, but this time we had best be prepared." The warden said gravely.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As usual I'll update as soon as possible. Review if you feel like it. Also, I have some stuff that will keep me busy for two to three days, so I'll only be able to update then. See you there!_


	7. Bound By The Prophet

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well I'm back so I can resume updating quickly. This chapter turned out a little bit shorter than intended, but oh well._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7 – Bound by the Prophet

_It is perhaps, morally incorrect to know of betrayal and not reveal it. To not save the one who you serve. Sometimes however, it is also for the greater good, and for the hope of peace._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The mountain where the Urn of Sacred Ashes lay had become a place of pilgrimage. Many devotees of Andraste came there to honor her ashes, but few ever made it to the urn itself. The urn was never removed from its altar; that would have been sacrilegious. The guardian confronted the pilgrims; they had to pass the gauntlet. They were warned that many would die and several did. Their numbers slowly waned till only those devoted enough to risk death would come. Several had managed to see the ashes; they had honored Andraste. Most did not take any of the ashes, considering themselves unworthy. The urn had increased the power and influence of the chantry manifold. The remains of their prophet were theirs at last.

"We have closed off the mountaintop entirely, it's all yours. Would you please tell us what this is about, however?" The chantry priest said, addressing the warden.

Eternia sighed. The questions about their intent had been incessant. The chantry could obviously not refuse them, but they had become extremely protective about the urn. They were fairly upset when Eternia demanded that even the guards at the gate of the gauntlet be removed. Leliana had warned her about this. She had been a sister in the chantry for a while and had anticipated a slightly hostile reaction.

"I am sorry brother, but our business is private and extremely urgent. Now please, let us go. Time is of the essence."

The priest nodded slowly and grudgingly left. Eternia and her companions were practically racing across the mountaintop, fearful of what they might find.

"Would it not have been better to leave the guards here? They would have made good cannon fodder." Morrigan muttered as they approached the gauntlet.

Eternia could not help but smile at Morrigan's usual attitude. She shook her head as Alistair began to argue with Morrigan. She pushed open the gates of the gauntlet Leliana walking beside her. Wynne followed them and Alistair and Morrigan brought up the rear, still bickering.

The familiar from of the guardian appeared before them.

"So you return once more. Have you come to honor Andraste once more?"

Eternia responded quickly. "Guardian, we must ask you if you have seen a green robed man, has he been throught here. He is a demon called Deimos."

The Guardian paused for what felt like forever.

"There is no such person here."

"May we approach the urn?"

"You may."

"Will we have to pass through the gauntlet again?"

"No. you have proven yourselves worthy and I sense that little has changed, except with Morrigan, daughter of Flemeth. Yet I shall not confront her now."

"I owe you no answers, spirit." Morrigan spat venomously as they left the room. The spirit nodded solemnly and faded away. Morrigan swore she saw a hint of pity on his face.

The chamber that housed the urn stood as grand as ever. The sacred ashes were placed ceremoniously upon the grand altar.

"What do we do now, wait?" Alistair inquired.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. I certainly hope not." Wynne said worriedly.

"You shall have to wait no more, nor were you wrong."

The voice echoed through the chamber as Deimos walked calmly toward the altar, apparently alone.

"How did you get here?" Eternia hissed, grasping up the urn of sacred ashes, holding it protectively. It was a lot heavier than she expected.

"The same way you did."

"The guardian did not stop you?"

"No. I have a wonder though. Did you enjoy your dreams? Especially you Morrigan."

Morrigan grabbed her staff and let loose a blast of lightning before anyone could stop her. Deimos absorbed it with gritted teeth. He then smiled sadistically.

"Why so violent?" He whipered. "I guess that means you had fun. I wonder if your friends are aware of your earlier intentions Morrigan. Before I stripped you of your child."

Morrigan was trembling in anger and magic flew unrestrained from her staff. The others stood there paralyzed, unsure of what to do. Deimos laughed as he cast the magic aside effortlessly.

"You could have ruled the world with your child, and you would have killed your 'friends' to achieve it wouldn't you. It was just power to you wasn't it, just as love is simply pleasure. And Leliana, do the others realize that if Marjolaine had not been so eager to kill you, if she had made it up to you, if she had forgiven you that you would have betrayed them in an instant. Sold them to the highest bidder. Wynne, do the others know how you hate when they reject your advice. So much anger, like a festering wound. And Alistair, so insecure, always believing that everything not endorsed by you is a mistake. Do they know how you like blaming others for everything that goes wrong, how you enjoy taking the moral high ground and criticizing others? And Eternia, do the others know how much they get on your nerves. How angry they make you, when they swamp you with concerns and complaints?"

"Don't listen to him." Leliana said quietly, before snapping.

She shot an arrow, aimed for Deimos' heart. He grabbed the arrow out of the air with inhuman speed and snapped it calmly, laughing all the while.

"You are all equally pathetic. You mortals are all like petulant children, and you never grow out of it. Regardless, give me the urn or I will break each and every one of you." His voice had fallen to a malicious whisper. "I could have you at each other's throats in minutes. The great unity you believe you have is as fragile as the arrow I snapped. Mistrust already rears its ugly head. So, will you give me the urn or would you rather kill each other. I can then take the urn when you finish butchering each other."

The atmosphere in the room had gone cold. No one knew how they should react.

Eternia managed a question. "Why do you want the urn?"

"Why? Would you not give me the privilege of honoring the one who bound me to this world?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you feel like it._


	8. The Hand of Deimos

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, i pretty much had nothing to do today so it seems I'll manage two updates. This chapter mainly focuses on Deimos and basically offers a bit of explanation and gives some foreshadowing. Hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8 – The Hand of Deimos

_I did what I had to do. Time and time again, I acted from the shadows. Time and time again, I did as the prophet would have bid me. I was always the dark hand of the prophet. Forever have I walked the darker path._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why are you speechless?" Deimos said maliciously. "Do you not believe that I serve Andraste? She bound me to this world. I was to be her will made flesh."

Leliana spoke up, breaking the unnatural silence that had fallen over the group. "You lie. That's all you've done so far. You're trying to split us up and get an easy ticket to the urn. You're scared of us, admit it."

Her words seemed to have a rejuvenating effect on the group. Their eyes became more focused as they tried to snap Deimos' mental straps. Deimos' eyes narrowed; all traces of enjoyment gone. In its place were annoyance and the slightest hint of anger.

"You believe your precious words will undo what I have said. Do you truly think any of you will ever be the same again?" He laughed cruelly before continuing. "It does not matter whether your friends believe what I said about you, what matters is whether you believe it. Now will you give me the urn?"

Eternia finally burst out. "I've had enough of your nonsense. You're not getting the urn. All you are is a lying demon. I suggest that you leave before I kill you."

"Did I touch a nerve? Very well, I will collect the urn later, when you kill each other." He turned and began to walk away.

"NO!" Morrigan screamed. "He's not getting away. We have to kill him, he's too dangerous."

"Only as dangerous as your baby, witch." Deimos shot back laughing as leapt out of the way of boulder that Morrigan had tossed.

The others paused a moment before engaging in battle. Spells flew from Eternia, Morrigan and Wynne as Alistair charged. Leliana fired arrows as accurately as possible but no spell or arrow was quick enough. Deimos leapt with inhuman speed dodging everything.

Alistair brought his shield down towards Deimos, who ducked beneath his arm and wrenched the shield from his grasp, breaking more than a few of Alistair's fingers. He positioned Alistair between himself and the others and rammed the shield into his ribcage. Leliana threw down her bow and ran as fast as she could with a dagger in each hand. Deimos slammed the shield into Alistair's face and threw him aside. He ran for the entrance, making an easy escape as the others rushed to tend to Alistair, who lay in a rapidly growing pool of blood.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master." The fadewalker captain said respectfully as he bent down on one knee.

Deimos had been standing on the cliff edge since he had returned from the temple of the sacred ashes. They were far from their now, hidden away in the wilderness. This area had been perfect for what the master said he wanted, it was both open and secluded from the rest of Ferelden. It was nigh impossible for anyone who had not been following them to find the place.

"Yes Kristus?" Deimos said turning around.

"The preparations have been made. Might I ask what you intend?"

Deimos stood silently, contemplating something. After a pause, he responded.

"Long have we done what was required of us. We have pulled Ferelden away from dark precipices time and time again. But I understood long ago that none of this would yield the fruit we seek. It is time to change things. We must move quickly to execute the last resort."

"But Andraste-"

Kristus was cut off by a soft voice from Deimos. It was silent but so dangerous that he dared not speak further.

"Do you know what I hate the most in this world? The prophet Andraste. She bound me here to perform the duty she set for me. I did what I had to do for so long. I tried to be satisfied for I had no choice. But now, enough. I will have my release; my efforts will have their requiem. I will have to use our last resort. There is no other reasonable option."

"But master, Andraste told us she would contact us herself if she wanted us too-"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT ANDRASTE WANTS!" He shouted; pure hatred and anger filled his voice. "I have done enough for Ferelden and Thedas. I have pulled them from the brink of a dark precipice twice in recent times. When the blight began, these fools were not prepared. Someone had to nudge Duncan towards Alistair. Someone had to nudge Duncan to the circle of magi. Someone had to make a dead rosebush bloom. Someone had to make the Arishok of the Qunari ask a question. Someone had to tell Flemeth how to obtain the pure soul of an old god. Someone had to make a drunken dwarf ask a warden for help. Someone had to drive Jowan slowly toward blood magic. Someone had to nudge a warden to spare an assassins life. Long have I affected events with subtle mental nudges. I had to bring together a group to stand against the blight. They were the best suited for the job, I had a long time to meditate on who to choose. I created a sword that this world could use to fight the blight."

He paused as a look of annoyance came over his face.

"But then the fool warden consented Morrigan's ritual. She created a new threat to Thedas. So I stopped the threat. It has taken long to comprehend what Andraste did to seal away her last resort. Now, I understand and I have almost completed the key needed. Now that the event is nearly prepared, the stage must be set."

"What are you going to do?" Kristus asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He followed Deimos, striding down the cliff top towards the large clearing nearby. At Deimos' request they had gathered 200 people, men, elves and dwarves in the clearing. It took their entire strength to keep them confined. They had kidnapped them from several places, mostly commoners to arouse as little suspicion as possible.

"I will do what I must. I told the warden that I would take the urn of sacred ashes when she and her friends killed each other. I did not lie. Chaos and madness will spread among them. Not just them though, through all of Ferelden. A wave of hate and madness will drown this nation. My spell will ignite grudges across the land. Ferelden will be reduced to a state of civil war. Under the cover of insanity I will complete the key and do what I must. Then shall peace return to Ferelden. Dear warden, you believe you can stand against me."

He drew a knife and walked up to a man at the edge of the confinement circle. He stabbed him in the heart, smiled and then tore his head off. He grinned sadistically as he turned on the young girl nearby.

"Soon warden, you shall understand my power. Let us see how you stop me. Life itself shall forsake you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have something I want to ask you guys. One section of the next chapter will have mature scenes (probably). Do you think I should put a warning there or shift the story's rating from T to M. Please tell me what you think, because I'm quite unsure. Review if you feel like it._

_To my reviewers:_

_Snafu1000: Thank you for the kind words. I loved your story "Moments in Time". As for Deimos' manipulations? Well, you'll see where that's going really soon. ;)_


	9. Nightfall

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter. It ended up not having anything explicit but there are some things for which I'll be putting out a warning. It's nothing too extreme but still, I feel better this way. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

**Warning: This chapter contains references to rape, violence and borderline explicit scenes.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 9 – Nightfall

_The prophet never suspected the extent of magic I had learned. She believed that I would do as she pleased for she is the one who bound me. But I did learn a terrifying spell, a spell to bring a nation to the ground from within. Now I have unleashed it and there is no turning back. Ferelden will crumble. It is inevitable._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia and her group had camped in the forest at the foot of the mountaintop. They had found the chantry priests and guards dead. They had to take the urn of sacred ashes with them; it wasn't safe in its sacred resting place. To their surprise the guardian had not confronted them as they left with the urn. They had not spoken on the way down. The camp had been set in silence. None wished to raise Deimos' words. Eternia was keeping watch in the woods, some distance from camp. Her head felt fuzzy, she felt angry. She could not place the cause exactly, but to her surprise and horror it was directed at her companions.

She struggled to keep control as Leliana approached her in the clearing. Her face was stony, not a single expression could be read. She was no longer wearing her armor, just her comfortable chantry robes. Without a word Leliana kissed the warden viciously, biting her lip as hard as she could. Eternia's eyes snapped shut in pain as irrational hate surged through her body. Her fist found Leliana's abdomen as Leliana's sharp nails raked down her face, drawing blood. Leliana tore her robe off and Eternia replied in kind. She didn't know what filled her whether passion or hatred or bloodlust. Leliana kneed her firmly between her thighs and she screamed out loud. She fired an arcane bolt at Leliana causing her to lose balance. She pinned Leliana on the ground and began to bite viciously all over her body. Murder was the only thing on her mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The human village was burning; bodies lay scattered across the ground. Many were brutally decapitated. The fadewalkers had watched the events unfurl from the morning. The humans had begun mistreating the elvish servants of the area to ridiculous extents. That was till the torture and the killing began. It was barbaric and savage as the elves were butchered like livestock. The women were raped more times than the fadewlkers cared to count. There screams tore through the skies. They cried and begged, but no mercy came to them.

The ones that escaped slit their wrists or drowned themselves in the nearby river. Then the dalish had swept down upon the human village acting much as the humans had. The population of the village was decimated, the village burned to the ground. Before them was nothing but a scene of utter carnage and devastation. It was as if the whole world had gone mad.

For the first time in a long while, the fadewalkers were worried.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Queen Anora sat in her private chambers with Oghren, Zevran and the captain of the guard. Something had gone terribly wrong. Anora didn't know what she had done wrong; she had done as much for the elves as she could. But now they were in open revolt, just as their conditions were improving. Shianni, one of the most reasonable of the elves was crying out for vengeance and blood. The bandits of the city had become far bolder; fights had broken out amongst the guard. Denerim was crumbling, and there was nothing she could do.

"We have no choice." Zevran said gently. "We must fight. We must restore order."

"The Elf is right." Oghren mumbled. "We have to teach those sods a lesson, there's no other way. Let us lead our soldiers, we'll have peace restored. I promise."

Anora hesitated. It seemed violence was the only option. Either that, or Denerim would burn to the ground. She nodded solemnly.

"Do what you have too. But avoid as much loss of life as you can."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia cried out as her head was slammed against a tree repeatedly. She lashed out at Leliana murderously with a tree branch, splitting open her forehead. They were fighting to kill, both bloody and battered. The warden threw as much electricity at the bard as she could. The bard collapsed quivering. Eternia grabbed her by her breasts as hard as she could and slammed her into a nearby rock. Her world went blank when Leliana brought a rock down on her head. She felt the orlesian kiss her brutally again and then punch her straight in the face. She was dimly aware of her nose breaking as the world went dark.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan stood over the unmoving bodies of Alistair and Wynne. She was contemplating killing them. She felt indescribable rage towards them all. She had lost all her magic in the fight; she would not have a spell to cast for a long while. She turned when she heard the rustling of leaves. She saw Leliana walking towards camp dragging the limp body of the warden behind her.

"You took her from me!" Morrigan screamed as she leapt towards Leliana with a dagger. Leliana grabbed a tree branch from the ground, preparing to face her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master! What have you done?" Kristus asked in a panicked tone as he returned to Deimos from his scouting mission. "This is too much. You have to stop it!"

"Their anger is beyond my control." Deimos responded calmly. "I have not created true hatred and fury; no one can do that with mere magic. I have simply amplified that which already existed. What you see before you is the true face of Ferelden, barbaric and savage. This is what I wish to change."

A fadewalker appeared from nowhere and rushed towards Deimos.

"Master! The effects have reached Orzammar. There has been a massive revolt in the commons; the soldiers are killing in masses. The streets are running red with blood."

Deimos merely smiled. "Soon you shall see the true face of all of Thedas. Only now will you understand the power of a blood magic ritual which sacrifices two hundred souls. Most of which was used on the warden's group. With them I overamplified their anger. It is not their reality for in truth they are a closely knit group. But they were warned. I shall claim the urn from amidst their corpses."

"Master, what if they survive?" Kristus asked.

"I shall go retrieve the urn now. The key will then be complete. We shall use the last resort. By then Ferelden will be on the brink of collapse. We will shatter it and start over. So shall we do with all of Thedas. Even if the warden and her friends survived, they will be wounded. Not just their bodies but their minds as well. They will be forever scarred. They will not have the courage to stand against me again. They will be far too worried of what I can make them do to each other."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana slammed Morrigan's head with the branch. The dagger was stuck in her stomach but by now she felt no pain. She beat Morrigan to the ground and collapsed, her rage utterly spent. She contemplated killing all the others anyway, she couldn't help it. She plucked the dagger out of her stomach, she thought of killing herself. Of their own volition, her tears began to flow. She cried and cried, she couldn't help it.

She did not notice the green robed figure who took away the urn of sacred ashes in silence. Only later, she heard mocking laughter echo through the forest. She sobbed harder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The tone ended up a little different than the other chapters and not exactly what I intended but it fits fine into where I intend to take the story. I hope to update as soon as possible and you'll start getting some answers from the next chapter. If any of you feel I should change the rating of the story please tell me. It didn't turn out explicit as I thought it might but nonetheless. Review if you feel like it._

_To my reviewers:_

_Bettynuggs: Thanks again. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for what happens to the group now, well you'll find out soon._

_StarKrazy: Thanks a lot for the compliment. I'm glad you like it. _


	10. The Will to Fight

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it. As it stands right now, I don't think the rating is going to change anytime soon._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10 – The Will to Fight

_And the golden city shall rise once more from the ashes. The rest of Thedas will become irrelevant. Peace shall rain for eternity and I shall have my release._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana stood on the edge of camp, staring blankly into the distance. For the first time in her life she was terrified. She had been scared before certainly, but this was a different sort of horror. One she could not bring herself to fight. Deimos scared her like that now. She would gladly face him but what if he made her… do what she had done the previous night. Everyone was alright and recovering but… she had nearly killed them.

She had no control over herself at that time; all that filled her was a desire to kill them all. The urn of sacred ashes was gone too. Deimos had not lied; he had nearly had them kill one another. But far above that he had broken her will to fight. No one had said a word to each other since that night; no one knew what to say. They all kept to themselves, utterly blank. Eternia was everything to her; she loved the warden more than the world. But she had beaten Eternia to the edge of death simply because Deimos had cast a spell. She sighed.

Whatever Deimos wished to achieve it may as well have been achieved. They couldn't stop him now. He was a foe different than any other they had faced. He hadn't broken their bodies; he hadn't attacked them with balls of fire and pointy sticks. He had struck their minds and souls and he had struck hard. She turned and saw the warden approaching slowly. They stared into each other's eyes, unsure of what to say.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kristus stared in awe at the massive golden gate that rose before them. The master had exposed it from deep beneath the ground. In front of it was an altar made of silverite, deeply adorned with scenes from Andraste's life. The door however was far more. It was carved in unimaginably intricate runes, definitely elven.

"At last." Deimos whispered. "Arlathan shall rise once more. With it the immortal far stretching empire of the elves shall return. And under it peace shall exist once more. Now all that remains is to unlock the gate."

He walked slowly to the altar and placed the Andaste's grace flower upon it. He whispered a few words in elvish and the flower began to burn with blue flames.

"I offer the prophet's own flower, purified in the presence of her final remains. Let the lock be exposed; let the golden city rise once more."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Leli, what happened wasn't your fault. We all went crazy under Deimos' spell." Eternia said gently, placing her arm on Leliana's shoulder. "We need to go after him; we have to finish this once and for all."

"No." Leliana replied softly. "What if he does it again? I couldn't live with myself if I attack you again."

"We can fight it this time, I know it." Eternia said firmly. "We didn't kill each other last time, we all stopped short of the killing blow. Our bond is too strong for him. I know that we'll be able to fight it next time."

"We don't even know where to go!"

"I… know. I'm not sure how… I just know that we need to go north. As fast as possible. It'll take us a few days to reach our destination. Please Leli, do it for me."

She gave the bard a pleading look. Leliana melted and captured her lips in a gentle kiss which quickly grew heated and passionate. They eventually broke apart smiling for the first time in a while.

"Come on Leli, I'll need your help to talk to the others."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master, it has been two days and the flower has stopped burning." Kristus said respectfully, bowing down.

"Very well. It is time to finish the ritual. The warden and her friends come at us against all odds it seems. Send all the other fadewalkers to deal with them. I require you to stay with me."

"Of course master but we have only a dozen fadewalkers left. I know not how long they will last."

"My revenant bodyguards will aid them. They need only buy us time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The warden and her group stood in the midst of a forest surrounded by fadewalkers. Two revenants approached from either side. This was it. If they won here they could finally finish Deimos for good. They had come too far to stop now. Eternia was seething for the first time in her life, they all were. Deimos had done enough to them, it was time for payback.

They fought the fadewalkers and revenants wildly. Barely a scratch came upon them as they fought in a berserker rage. Lightning and ice flew from Eternia and Morrigan's staves with such deadly accuracy that even the fadewalkers could not escape. Leliana's arrows rained from the sky and her daggers struck true. Wynne's boulders smashed their foes back and her efforts kept them all on their toes. Alistair's sword swept through their enemies and his shield smashed through foes and caught arrows.

Eternia shifted her attention to a revenant that had pulled Wynne towards itself and was preparing to gut her. She unleashed everything on the creature bringing it to the ground. She shrieked as a fadewalker's blade tore down her back. Leliana's arrow struck it through the head and Wynne's healing soothed her pain. She leapt back into the fray.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I offer the silver sword of Archon Hessarian. I offer the weapon that took the prophet's life."

Deimos gently slid the elegant sword through the crack between the doors where it glowed white and vaporized. The doors flashed for a moment and Deimos paused smiling.

"And now I offer the remains of the prophet herself. I offer the urn of sacred ashes. And I command that the gate be released."

He opened the urn and scattered the ashes over the altar where the slowly evaporated. The door flashed again. He turned around as the warden and her party came crashing through the undergrowth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So you have the courage to pursue me even here." Deimos said to the warden.

Eternia advanced murderously with her staff in hand. The others followed close behind her. Kristus stepped in front of his master raising both swords.

"Stay back!" He shouted. Then he uttered a little gasp of surprise as a blade tore through his heart from behind. The warden and her companions stopped dead in their tracks.

"Mas…ter?" Kristus croaked.

"Your services are no longer required. You are now obsolete. You served me well. Now goodbye."

He swung around and tossed Kristus at the door where his body slowly dissolved into the gold. Eternia and her friends simply stared awestruck at the gate before them.

"I offer to the seal, a being of Andraste's creation. Let the seal be released."

The door flashed as Deimos turned towards them.

"You have journeyed far warden and overcome all odds. You have ignored the madness of Ferelden to come stop me. It appears that you understand that I am responsible. It also seems that you have earned some answers. So listen now to history's best kept secrets."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You'll get an explanation for most of the stuff in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Next update should be tomorrow or day after depending on how much time I get to write. Review if you feel like it._


	11. The Prophet Who Bled

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 11. I should have just called it revelations galore. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 11 – The Prophet Who Bled

_Insecurity. It is something that seems to plague all mortals. The prophet was no exception. From this came the nature of the key used to lock her greatest discovery._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why don't we just kill him and be done with it?" Morrigan demanded, raising her staff.

Deimos merely chuckled before replying. "You will not. You wish to know the whole story. You wish to know where Andraste fits in and you Morrigan, you want to know why I took your child from you."

"I-" Morrigan faltered but was cut off by Deimos.

"You will learn the truth, you have earned that much. Perhaps you will see things differently afterward. I trust you are familiar with the story of Andraste?"

The warden and her group nodded slowly.

"Well, now hear the true story. Andraste escaped the Tevinter Imperium as a slave, this much is true. I myself do not understand where the maker fits into the story. Perhaps he spoke with Andraste and perhaps he did not. As far as I understand he is nothing but a detached creator who has long since abandoned any attempts to interfere with our world. Andraste was motivated by a simple goal. She wanted peace in the land and she realized that the Tevinter Imperium had to go. The truth is that Andraste was a mage of no small potency."

"You mean-" Wynne began but was cut away immediately.

"Yes, the book you read is true to an extent. At that time Andraste had not rallied the people she would lead in her exalted marches. So she turned to the fade for assistance, to spirits and demons as well. What she did, was the only choice she had. She needed power and she took it. Andraste became a blood mage."

"Liar!" Leliana screamed, drawing her daggers.

"Magic exists to serve man and not to rule over him. Andraste's own words. There is nothing wrong with blood magic, not really. It is the wielder who determines its use. The demonization of blood magic came about because the Tevinter mages used it. The sword does not kill people, nor is the sword evil. It is the wielder who is to blame. Andraste did do something questionable after that though."

Everyone stayed silent, far too shocked to formulate a reply. Deimos grimaced before continuing.

"She captured a young Tevinter mage and tried an… experiment of sorts. She found a demon from the fade and tore both their souls into what can best be called halves. She fused to halves within the fade and two within the mage's body to create something none had witnessed before. She thought the being created would be a blank slate, an innocent new being she could train. What she got was me. Far more devious and cunning than she had hoped. Also, I was neither the mage nor the demon. I was something… different. I exist both here and within the fade. This is the secret of my teleportation, I move through the fade to ignore this world's geography and move through this world to ignore the fade's geography. I was the one who told Andraste to capture more people. Under my guidance she moved half their soul to the fade and half was left here. And thus were the first fadewalkers born."

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Eternia asked through gritted teeth.

"In personal experience, the more insane tales are usually true in such matters." He smiled and then continued. "The story is not done though. There was one more important thing that happened before she rallied her followers. She found the buried city of Arlathan and she understood why it was special. She never wanted the city opened so she cast a spell in private to lock it. I was forced to serve her because my soul was in eternal bondage to hers, even in her death. It was part of the blood magic ritual she cast but she did not trust me, and she was wise not to. I had only one real directive, help create peace. So I did. I guided her to the barbarians and elves. I planted the idea in her to present herself as the prophet of a god. It was extremely convenient since it acted as a reinforcement of the insane tevinter magisters who drove your god from this world once and for all."

"You… are you trying to say the maker was never involved?" Leliana asked, a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh no, there wasn't. As the battle progressed I understood that it was only a matter of time before Andraste's followers realized her use of blood magic. The imperium was weakened by the blight so as victory drew closer my time grew shorter. I had to find a solution, so I found a way to martyr her, to immortalize her in the people's hearts. To make her a symbol under which peace could flourish. I convinced Maferath to betray her. Then I approached Archon Hessarian and told him to commit a mercy killing as Andraste burnt. Then I built the gauntlet, I bound several spirits there to protect it. It was all a ruse to make Andraste seem holy, truly the bride of the maker. I improved the gauntlet steadily as more key figures from her life died till I achieved that which you passed through. Then I told archon Hessarian to adopt the chantry and rally everyone together under a single religious banner. I believe Andraste knew of my actions in her last moments, though I never knew how she felt about it."

He paused and then frowned before continuing.

"Of course, my grand scheme was ruined by the incompetence of the tevinter imperium. So I brought it down with the power of the same spell that afflicts Ferelden now. I learned it in secret, behind Andraste's back. I didn't want her knowing what devastating magic I had gained access to. Still after that, my fadewalkers and I stayed out of your affairs for a long time. It was some idea of Andraste that you all deserved a chance. Yet, seeing no improvement in Thedas' situation I acted as this blight began. You were not ready to face it so I manipulated events to bring you fools together."

Their expressions turned to those of horror as Deimos explained his actions in bringing them together, and then continued his tale.

"And then, my grand plan was ruined once more by a mentally unstable warden who thought agreeing to the witch's ritual was a good idea. To me, the ritual was merely a tool to have Morrigan help you upto the final battle. Yet while you defeated the archdemon, you left the world at the mercy of Morrigan's wrath."

"I wouldn't-" Morrigan began.

"You would have the, though I sense you have changed since then. I knew of Andraste's discovery and locking of Arlathan. I had received one instruction with regard to this city. That I was not to release it until Andraste told me to. In the end, it was Andraste's insecurity which taught me how to open the locks. But she had one last lock. A lock that was to be opened through raw energy. For once I was dumbfounded. I knew not where to acquire such energy, I would have to kill thousands with blood magic rituals to achieve it."

He pulled a dagger from his robe. An ethereal dagger. He fondled the edge and smiled.

"That's-" Morrigan began, shocked.

"Yes. I took the energy from the only place I could. This dagger is unique because it dissipates souls and steals their energy. So I slew Morrigan's child, saving Ferelden from darkness by dispelling Urthemiel's soul and gaining the energy of an old god. Now this is enough to unleash Arlathan. A pity that the rest of Ferelden must burn. But I feel it is a worthy sacrifice for the greater goal that we attain. And now, witness the power of the golden city."

He turned and jammed the dagger between the gate before the warden or her companions could react. They were blinded by golden light.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Review if you feel like it._

_To my reviewers:_

_StarKrazy: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter._


	12. Ace in the Hole

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, I'd hoped to get this up yesterday but a splitting headache dictated otherwise. Still, a one day delay isn't too bad. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12 – Ace in the Hole

_The most common misconception I fear is that people believe wars are won with swords and arrows and magic. Ah, but it is so much easier to win through manipulation and words. There is no need to fight if you break the souls of your foes. They would all do well to remember what I did to the Tevinter Imperium._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia stared in awe as the light faded. Beyond the gate was the single most beautiful city she had ever seen in her life. Vast mansions covered the massive streets, their exteriors painted beautifully and many encrusted in valuable gemstones. There were trees lining the city, looking as young and as fresh as they had those many years ago. It was then that Eternia noticed that the city was no longer buried. It loomed over the landscape now, arisen from its ancient grave.

"I see you are surprised that Arlathan is in such a fine condition, just as it was when the Tevinter Imperium left it buried." Deimos said, turning around. "You see, this city is magical to its very core. Its magic is so powerful that even the Tevinter Imperium's greatest magisters could not bring it to the ground. As you must have guessed, Arlathan has a blood bond with the elves."

"A blood bond?" Alistair questioned.

Deimos smiled. "More blood magic I'm afraid. As long as any elf still has faith in the ancient city it shall never crumble. And now that it has arisen once more, all those who keep it in their hearts shall be irresistibly drawn to it."

"You mean every elf in the land will come here?" Leliana asked slowly.

"Not every single one. But most, all those who believe in the city anyway. And then they shall do what I have intended. They shall launch their own conquest of Ferelden and Thedas. Once your pathetic empires fall Arlathan will govern the world in peace. And my purpose shall finally be fulfilled. Arlathan's blood power comes from the great golden statue at its heart. Be proud warden, you have seen what most dream of seeing. But now begone. I have much work to do and your interference is not desired."

Eternia had finally had enough. She pulled her staff up and pointed it directly at Deimos. The others followed suit, drawing their weapons and training them on the green robed figure. Deimos merely raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"It ends here Deimos. I can't let you destroy so much. Give up and leave or I'll have to kill you." Eternia stated firmly.

Deimos' eyes narrowed before he responded. "I made you dream, I made you fight each other and I made your entire nation collapse into what is almost civil war. All that, simply because fighting with pointy sticks is so very crude. Yet my subtle assaults seem to have got me nowhere. I believe you are under some foolish assumption that I am an incapable combatant since I choose to use words as my shield. If you must battle me, then so be it. I brought you and your group together. Now I will end you."

He drew two wicked serrated blades from his belt and held them up. Morrigan could wait no longer, it was time for revenge. She lashed out with a blast of lightning as the others assumed battle positions. Under the cover of the magic and arrows Alistair drew near, his shield at the ready. Deimos leapt nimbly out of the way of the magic blasts, keeping Alistair away with calculated slashes. Leliana abandoned her bow and entered the fray with her daggers. Deimos dodged an arcane bolt and barely slipped past Alistair's sword. He tutted in annoyance and dove through Arlathan's gates, disappearing silently around a corner.

The warden and her companions walked slowly through the city gates, watchful for any movement. Leliana alerted them with a shout as Deimos crashed down from one of the rooftops heading straight for Wynne. Alistair and Leliana began to rush back as fast as they could. The old mage dove to the ground but Deimos' bled slid up her arm, gashing it badly. His swords hilt quickly found Morrigan's head as his other blade tore into the Warden' thigh. The warden lashed back with a fireball forcing him back. Leliana's dagger found his gut as he dodged Alistair's shield.

He growled in pain as he forced Leliana back and ran deeper into the city, Eternia and her friends in close pursuit. They stopped as they found Deimos standing before a vast golden statue of two elves, one male and one female. They both held staves characteristic of magi, their hands linked. There seemed to be some sort of invisible barrier around the statue. The warden could not see it but she could feel it in the air. Deimos turned to them smiling; his wound seemed to not bleed.

"Welcome to the heart of the golden city. This statue possesses the blood magic that is the life of this city. Destroying the statue would cause an otherwise unsinkable city to collapse into dust. The only question is, can you get close enough to do it?"

Morrigan stepped forward and attempted to pass the barrier. She felt as though an enormous wind was buffeting her away. Each step was a monumental effort, she was gaining distance but she didn't know if she had the energy to reach the statue. The warden and Alistair began to force through the barrier as well while Leliana and Wynne kept a close eye on Deimos. The green robed figure watched their progress with an expressionless face.

"Run! Get away please!"

Leliana's voice tore through the silence. With great effort the warden turned her head to see a young elf standing blankly nearby. He showed no reaction to Leliana's words.

"Come here young one. I am Arlathan now. I will help you." Deimos whispered gently. The elf began to slowly march towards Deimos and Leliana or Wynne's cries had no effect. The warden walked toward the statue with renewed vigor. She had to make it, for the sake of the world.

Deimos hugged the young elf then while holding him at an arm's length, slit his throat. Leliana covered her mouth.

"Your sacrifice is for the greater good. Be proud." He said to the dying elf. "And now warden, I suspect it is time to tell you a few last things. I am surprised you have not asked whether I can see the future. That being, since I have manipulated events in Ferelden for so very long. To answer, I do not. I simply have an acute tendency to guess how current actions impact the future."

He paused and turned to Morrigan before continuing. He showed no recognition that the warden's staff was raised and that she had nearly reached the statue.

"Morrigan dear, you remember that I taught your mother the ritual that you used. You see, while I hoped for it to never actually take place it is my nature to assume the worst. So I formulated a most elegant backup plan. You used _my _ritual witch and now you must pay back that debt. So here is a little piece of blood magic you cannot fight."

Power surged from the elf's body to Deimos. The forcefield around the statue dissipated causing Morrigan, Alistair and the warden to collapse on the ground. Deimos' hand began to glow as Morrigan's body rose up in the air and a thin red strand connected her to the statue. He face contorted in pain as she floated. The warden got up and raised her staff to shatter the statue as Deimos' voice rung out.

"That may not be the best idea O mighty warden. You see, my ritual has connected Morrigan's life with the power of the statue. Destroy it if you will but the then the witch will die."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, here's a cliffhanger of sorts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and a hearty thanks to all my reviewers for their encouragement. Next update will hopefully be tomorrow._

_To my reviewers:_

_Bettynuggs: Thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy what I have to planned for the story._

_StarKrazy: Well, that's about the biggest compliment I can receive. I'm very flattered and thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _


	13. Coup De Grace

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13 – Coup De Grace

_I often wonder whether the prophet ever suspected me or my intentions. It seems most unusual that she never prepared a defense against me. I would have thought she would have had something planned should I go rogue. I suppose time will tell._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia paused, undecided. She couldn't destroy the statue, not when it equaled killing her friend. He companions said nothing, as confused as she was.

"Do it." Deimos said gently. "Destroy the statue, come on."

Eternia stood in the centre of a maelstrom of thoughts. She could foil all of Deimos' plans right here and now. But at what cost. No, she couldn't kill Morrigan just like that. The witch had been a loyal companion for this entire journey. She had shown no hints of betrayal like she had during the blight. No, she wouldn't kill a friend, not like this.

"No." Eternia said firmly. "I won't do it. If I did I'd be no different from you."

"But you aren't any different o warden. We're the same; we both do that which is required of us. You did what was necessary to stop the blight and I do what is necessary to accomplish my goal. Answer a question if you please. If Morrigan had her child and tried to destroy Ferelden, would you have killed her to save the land?"

"I-"

"Of course you would have. So what's the difference between now and then? Kill her, foil my plans, save Ferelden and prove that you are me."

"I will not." Eternia reinforced, still mulling over Deimos' words.

"Allow me to explain the ritual and the situation in greater detail. If you save Morrigan, you may do so by snapping the blood string. This will make the statue invulnerable for an extended period of time. You will have nothing more to do here and you shall have to leave. The elves will return to Arlathan and I shall have my army. If you destroy the statue, Arlathan will crumble and Ferelden will be saved. However you will prove that you act just as I do. I suggest you choose fast though because every second that Morrigan is subjected to the ritual her life ebbs away."

Eternia stood conflicted for a moment then raised her staff preparing to snap the blood string. She closed her eyes as she silently brought the staff down, cutting the string. Morrigan fell to the floor unconscious and a large red dome enveloped the statue.

"I've taken my decision. We'll stop your plan some other way. I think we'll start by killing you."

Her attention was momentarily distracted as Morrigan regained consciousness and rose, staff in hand.

Deimos stepped back. "Now, now dear warden. Surely there is no need for more violence."

"Just a little more Deimos, just a little more." The warden whispered, advancing on the green robed figure.

"Morrigan, if you step back now and leave in peace I'll fulfill your dream. You think it's something you can't have but I'll ensure that you get it. It is tempting isn't it? Just accept my little offer and you'll be happier than you know."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed. "Not this time. You will not fool me again. All I want now is my revenge."

"And more's the pity. How about you king Alistair? I can get your whole family together you know. You'll be so happy. Just give me the chance and I swear it'll be done."

"Not a chance. Though I will make sure that you die here and now."

"Ah, I see. Are none of you willing to be reasonable? Will none of you accept my small gifts?" He asked innocently.

Eternia unleashed a wave of cold in response. Deimos deftly avoided it, drawing his swords once more. He then paused and smiled.

"Ah, it seems more elves are here at last. Won't you join me in welcoming them?"

With that, Deimos leapt to one side and turned to face the small band of Dalish hunters who had wandered into the city. They walked down its streets, dazzled. They moved as though they were in a trance. When they turned to see Deimos, they paused. The lead hunter opened his mouth but was cut off by Deimos.

"Yes, young one. This is really Arlathan. Welcome to the ancient, immortal home of the elves. The ancient prophecy stands fulfilled."

"Who are you?" The elf asked in awe.

"Don't listen to him!" Eternia yelled but the elf paid her no heed. She raised her staff but Wynne placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No." The older mage said gently. "We don't want the dalish to attack us. If they do there's no telling how much innocent blood we may spill before we leave."

Eternia lowered her staff grudgingly. There was no right decision for her to make this time. Either leave Deimos to his devices or end up killing innocents. She sighed. She had a bad feeling that innocents would be dying soon, one way or another.

"I am Arlathan's will made flesh." Deimos responded gently to the dalish. "And now your ancient city cries out for revenge. The humans have taken so much from you over the years. They enslave you and hound you relentlessly. Is it not time for vengeance? The debt of blood can only be repaid in blood."

To the warden's horror Deimos' words were greeted with resounding cheers from the elves and as she looked around she saw more elves arriving. The city was drawing them like moths are drawn to a candle flame. Deimos hadn't lied about this it seemed. It was only a matter of time before he could have the elves attack them. It was far too late for patience and discretion now. They were standing in a giant death trap.

"We have to get out of here." She hissed.

The others slowly nodded. Even Wynne agreed after a while. Eternia began to retreat down the street from where they came. She hoped to get out before they were grossly outnumbered and trapped. Deimos cast a sharp eye at them and grinned. He pulled two of the elves to his side and silently killed them.

"If you wished to leave, you need only have asked. You have lost, it is over. You should have sacrificed the witch when you had the chance. Regardless, your weakness is your undoing. Now begone."

A green flash blazed across the city and Eternia felt the ground give way beneath her feet. She was dimly aware of falling through tunnels before she crashed painfully upon a rocky floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well this chapter marks something of a landmark chapter. This kind of splits the story. So now, onto part 2 of the story (yay!). Thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who favorited the story or added it to their story alert subscription. Next update will be as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	14. Beneath the Golden City

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in this update. I had to finish the skeleton of the second part of the story. Now that it's done I can get back to updating regularly. I hope you enjoy the story. Also, this chapter ended up fairly long._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14 – Beneath the Golden City

_And so they flock to the city of Arlathan. And so they follow my leads and my commands. There is more magic in this city than even I care to use. We shall be unstoppable._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia got up slowly and dusted herself off. She glanced around the tunnel but found no trace of any of her companions. The tunnel stretched straight onwards lined with burning torches. The path from where she had fallen was sealed off completely. She started down the crude corridor worried. She hoped her friends were alright. She then wondered why Deimos had gone to the trouble of knocking her down here when he could simply have her killed. She assumed her friends wandered somewhere in these tunnels too.

Halfway down the corridor she froze, before turning to look more carefully at the statues that held the torches. They were all statues of Andraste, unmistakable. But to find statues of the prophet in Arlathan, after what Deimos had told them seemed impossible. She walked warily down the corridor. Something was clearly out of place but she had no idea what.

At the end of the corridor, she cautiously walked through a simple wooden door. She found herself in a medium sized room that appeared to be a library. There were four or five shelves, each stacked with books and scrolls. She approached them to investigate and then recoiled as she realized they were mostly dealing with blood magic. There were other historical tomes dealing with the Tevinter Imperium and a few ancient elven texts from the glory days of Arlathan.

She slowly pulled out a leather bound tome which appeared to deal with blood magic. It taught the art, from the very basic to the highly advanced. She dropped the tome on the floor and stepped away from it. She couldn't possibly be considering this could she? But Deimos was so much more powerful when he had access to blood magic. She would have to fight fire with fire, right? No. Blood magic was evil, it warped people. She tried to force herself away but failed. Andraste had used blood magic, the prophet herself. But perhaps the prophet was less noble than the stories told.

Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him.

If she could control the power then there was no problem. But what if she couldn't? What if she fell sway to it? What if she became addicted to the power? But Deimos had to be stopped. She had to have confidence in herself. She needed the power to stop him, there was no other way. But she would become a pariah in society at the least if anyone found out. They may even want to have her killed. What would her friends think of her decision? But she only needed it once. She could forget about it once Deimos was gone. It was better for her to learn blood magic than for Ferelden to fall, wasn't it? Her hand reached for the tome, quivering.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana's eyes opened to find Morrigan sitting on a nearby rock, watching her worriedly. Upon seeing the bard awake her expression promptly hardened.

"I see the chantry wench is finally awake."

"What… happened?" Leliana inquired as she tried to get her bearings.

"It appears Deimos has managed to knock us into some tunnels below Arlathan. 'Tis most surprising that he did not simply try to kill us. We also appear to be separated from our companions. I suggest we find them quickly and leave."

Morrigan stood up and began to stride down the tunnel, Leliana in hot pursuit.

"Morrigan, stop. Look." The bard insisted pointing at the torches.

"What? Have you never seen a torch before?" Morrigan quipped, continuing down the hallway.

"The statues, they're Andraste's statues."

Morrigan froze and stared dumbfounded at the statues. She was unable to formulate a proper question; too much was rushing through her head. Leliana folded her arms and stared at Morrigan.

"I am more observant than you give me credit for. I believe an apology is in order."

Morrigan stared at the bard dumbfounded again. Then she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm … sorry." She muttered.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? We should make a habit of this." Leliana teased.

Morrigan looked annoyed but proceeded to raise the question that was preying on both of their minds.

"Why are there statues of your prophet underneath a city far older than she is?"

"Perhaps we had best answer that question when we aren't in an immediate danger of dying."

Leliana said as she began to walk further down the tunnel. Morrigan muttered her approval as she followed. After a while of walking in silence Leliana turned her head back to address Morrigan.

"Morrigan, that night when Deimos drove us crazy, you mentioned something to me."

"I… what?" Morrigan replied shakily, beginning to panic. She knew exactly what she had mentioned to Leliana and wanted to avoid this topic entirely. She sighed silently. She had more or less admitted her attraction to the warden. And above that she had admitted it to the warden's lover! Oh what a fool she had been, and now she supposed she would have to pay the price.

"Morrigan, you and I both know what you said. Do you like Eternia?" Leliana asked pointedly.

"I- yes." Morrigan admitted guiltily. She had decided to give up the ruse of pretending not to know the issue being discussed. She then continued in a small voice. "Do you hate me for it?"

"No Morrigan, I don't." Leliana responded firmly. "But we may have to come to some sort of compromise."

Before Morrigan could press the matter further they both froze. They had wandered through a door and found themselves in a massive chapel. Lined with white marble columns, it was vast but simple. There were no decorations and one simple altar at the end of the hallway. Above the altar stood a vast srone carving of Andraste. Leliana walked up to the altar as though hypnotized. There was a door leaving the room to the left of the altar.

"Morrigan, might I be allowed some time here alone. Just a few minutes."

"You wish to pray to your prophet even after what you have been told?" Morrigan asked astounded.

"I- Morrigan it's like having everything I've believed in torn down in the span of a few minutes. I don't know what to believe anymore, I really don't." Leliana said quietly, casting her eyes down.

"I'm sorry." Morrigan said with genuine feeling in her voice. "I- I know what it's like."

She remembered what had happened to her. Alone in the mountains, nurturing an old god till Deimos smashed that reality apart. If not for the kindness and forgiving nature of the bard and the warden she would have nothing.

"I will wait outside that door. Please do not take too long, we have to get out of her soon."

Morrigan waited for what she guessed was ten minutes when Leliana emerged with an unreadable expression on her face. She calmly continued walking down the hallway and Morrigan followed silently for a while before speaking.

"About our talk…"

At that point Leliana cut her off by placing her finger softly on Morrigan's lip and gradually advancing down the passage.

"There's someone up ahead." She whispered.

The slowly turned the corner, their hands twitching near their weapons. The figure was revealed to be Eternia who seemed to be struggling with a lock. Sensing their approach, she turned to them and relief washed over her face. Leliana ran and flung her arms around the warden. Her lips then crashed down on Leliana and they broke apart only when Morrigan loudly cleared her throat. Leliana turned around blushing.

"I would prefer if you didn't do that in front of me. Now where are Wynne and Alistair?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alsitair walked cautiously down the hallway, Wynne following him. They could see the hallway taking a sharp turn ahead. They had spoken only a little, worried that their voices might awaken something in the tunnels. They had, of course, marveled at the statues of Andraste that held the torches that lit the tunnels.

"Alistair." Wynne addressed him quietly. He turned his head to look at her. "Have you noticed something about Deimos?"

"Apart from the fact that he's an insane, sadistic murderer?" He responded, a touch of anger in his voice.

"No, I mean every time he uses magic…" She stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. "Whenever he cast a spell around us, he always used blood magic to do it. Usually killing the victim in the process. When he fought us in Arlathan he used no magic till he killed that elf. I have a feeling that he is unable to cast spells without the aid of blood magic. Due to his nature, I believe Lyrium has no effect on him."

"That's… that's genius Wynne. Good observation. You mages have the Littany of Adralla don't you? We can use that to stop him."

"About the Littany your majesty… I never got around to telling you."

Alistair tensed. Wynne never called him majesty unless it was something official or urgent.

"The Litanny vanished about a month ago. We didn't intend to inform you until we had conducted a thorough search of the tower. But then, after the incident at the Tevinter ruin I never got the chance to inform you."

"Do you think…"

"It is possible that Deimos had it removed. It was the ideal weapon against him. He seems the type who would remove obvious weaknesses. Now steel yourself, we're nearing the corner."

They turned the corner to find Eternia, Leliana and Morrigan. They relaxed at the find. They were together at last.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next update should be in one or two days. I have a university related engagement tomorrow, so maybe not tomorrow._

_To my reviewers:_

_StarKrazy: Well, wait no longer. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_


	15. Exalted or Accursed?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 15. Thanks for all the support and feedback I've gotten. My updates have been a little slower lately due to a bunch of university-related stuff. It should be done soon. Anyway, enjoy._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 15 – Exalted or Accursed?

_One should always be prepared to face one's enemies. You should always have a weapon that cannot be stopped. A weapon that cuts into the mind rather than the flesh. I believe I know what must be done._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan rose from beside the campfire to return to her tent. They had discussed their plan of action thoroughly and the obvious course now was to return to Denerim. The warden felt certain that Deimos would attempt to launch a full scale war which began with Denerim. Morrigan couldn't help but agree. They had covered good distance that day, with horrific scenery all around. Burning villages, dead bodies scattered everywhere; it felt like a nightmare.

Whatever Deimos' spell had been, it had been powerful and effective. Ferelden had been brought to the brink of collapse once more. This time, by its own people. They had moved quietly through the forests avoiding the occasional Dalish clans. They were never noticed, the elves marched on Arlathan with single-minded purpose. They had seen city elves as well, behaving much as the Dalish. The warden never said it but Morrigan knew she was worried about Zevran. She sighed. She didn't want to fight the elf assassin, whatever her feelings towards him. Morrigan lay down to sleep as she saw the warden and Leliana enter their tent while Alistair kept watch. She fell asleep with an empty ache in her heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"For centuries you have been oppressed. Humans have treated you as a second class species since time immemorial. The Tevinter Imperium tried to butcher this city. The slaughtered your ancestors and cast you out. You thought you would have a home once more when you joined the prophet. But lo and behold, you were betrayed again! Humans hounded you, made you slaves, raped your women, killed your children, and slaughtered your men. They stripped you of any dignity you ever had." Deimos addressed the large collection of elves in Arlathan.

He was no orator but he didn't have to be. He was blessed with a near perfect memory and dangerous intelligence. He remembered each of Andraste's speeches perfectly. After all, he had helped the mistress write them. He knew what tone to use, what emotions to stoke, what words to use. He knew how to ignite the elves to war. His mind drifted back as his body continued mechanically. He missed the old days to some extent. When he was as naïve as his mistress. Andraste was shrewd but far too optimistic. Ruthless but hopeful. She had been an unusual woman and if he had to be bound to this world then better bound to her than any other. And yet, it was the very purpose she endowed him with that had led to her demise.

He had become disillusioned quickly. Humans simply weren't capable of living in peace and harmony. They were always drunk on violence and insisted on maintaining the deep racial tensions with the elves. Immortality granted perspective. Utopia was far more real a concept when you had immortals. Ah, but he had tried with the humans, he really had. They just weren't up to the task.

"And now, with the end of this blight you thought things would be better. You thought that you would finally be able to live without fear among the humans. You thought that the alienage would no longer be a home for slaves, that you would be granted equal rights. And it seems that was the case. King Alistair was sympathetic. But the common folk were not, are not and never will be. They harbor an irrational hatred for your species that cannot be quelled. You will be hounded forever; you will never truly be equal, never truly free. King Alistair is a grey warden, he shall not live long. The question then is how much you trust queen Anora. Her father sold your kin to tevinter slavers, what assurance do you have that she shall not follow in his footsteps. She is not as Alistair is. There is no choice left before us now. We have been reduced to the point of kill or be killed. And alas it has come to war. Prepare yourselves brave elves of Arlathan! We march on Denerim in four days. I promise you, the blood of your enemies will flow."

He smiled as he was greeted with wild cheering.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia sat silent in her tent. The bard sat nearby, worried by the unusual quiet of her lover. She supposed it was just exhaustion. They had stumbled out of the tunnels into a forest clearing. They had journeyed a while before being forced to set up camp. They didn't want to stop, they had to reach Denerim soon but they were simply too tired to go on. Their bodies had been put under far too much strain of late; a night's rest would do them all good.

Leliana leaned over and began to gently kiss the warden's neck. Eternia moaned as she mustered the courage to say what she wanted.

"Leli, I need to tell you something."

Leliana gently nibbled Eternia's earlobe before replying softly. "What is it?"

The warden pushed Leliana away gently but firmly. The bard looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Leli, in the tunnels I found a library. And I read a tome from there…"

Her voice trailed off as she downcast her head. Leliana blinked, not understanding the issue.

"It- it… Oh Maker! It was on blood magic."

Tears slowly trailed down her cheek as Leliana looked on in shock. She put a comforting hand around the warden's shoulders.

"You're a good person, Eternia. You obviously had a good reason. Why?"

"It was the only way to stop Deimos. With- with the elves at his side he has access to so much… blood. I could never match his magical prowess and- and with the litany gone… there's no other way. I- I have to do it… for Ferelden… for Thedas."

"I understand my love. I think you have what it takes to control the urges blood magic brings but you must promise me something. Promise me you'll never use it except when facing Deimos. Just that once, then we'll forget this ever happened."

"I promise, Leli. Just once. Never again. Am I forgiven?"

"Of course." Leliana gently kissed her forehead. "You forgave me and I forgive you. I suppose you don't want the others to know just yet."

"Not yet. Soon."

Leliana nodded in understanding.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lord." Lanaya said respectfully as she bowed to Deimos.

"You are Lanaya, yes? You became quite a figure among the elves due to your role in the blight and the battle of Denerim. I understand that almost all the elves look up to you a great deal." Deimos responded.

Lanaya blushed lightly. "It isn't exactly like that. Um… Lord, about this attack…"

"You are having second thoughts is it? I expected as much, the warden did much for you during your time of need and you responded in kind."

"I- yes, lord."

"You must remove the emotion clouding your mind Lanaya. Think rationally. While I agree that Eternia is a unique woman among humans, you misplace her primary motive. I'm sure she wished to aid you and your people but her primary motivation in offering help was to secure your aid for the blight. She did what she had to do to achieve her goal. Just like me…"

The last part was whispered as if he was thinking aloud. He paused before continuing.

"It is not she whom you fight Lanaya. You fight the bigoted violent humans who wish to treat your race as slaves. Not everyone in the Tevinter Imperium was evil, but the imperium had to go nonetheless. That is how it is with humans, some are good but there are always undeserving casualties in warfare. Can you not feel Arlathan's cry in your soul? Your ancestors' blood cries out for vengeance; do not deny it to them."

"I… understand lord. It will be hard to do but I shall do it." Lanaya said firmly.

"You are destined for greatness my dear. Now, ensure that the preparations go as planned. Also, send Shianni to me, I wish to speak with her. Her concerns must be alleviated, much as yours were."

Lanaya bowed again and left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia rubbed her head. She was incredibly frustrated. They had arranged a meeting of all nobles who could be convened on short notice. The meeting yielded nothing. She sighed. That's how they had ended up here. She, the companions she travelled with, Oghren, Queen Anora, Arl Eamon, First Enchanter Irving and Grand Cleric Maya. Zevran was around and seemed fine but he didn't want to be anywhere near the grand cleric.

She knew that Leliana, like her, was decidedly upset that the grand cleric was present. After what they had heard, the chantry was being seen in a very different light. She needed action, not endless politics. Denerim had to be defended. She hoped the people assembled here would better see the urgency of the situation.

"What do you suggest warden-commander?" Arl Eamon asked turning to her.

"We need to prepare for a siege on Denerim. I'm sure the elves will strike here first."

"A few elves remain in the city, under our protection." Anora said. "The populace is furious with the elves; they'll kill any they see. They were so pleased when the elves departed the city en masse."

"We should keep an eye on those elves." Morrigan raised her voice. "Who knows what will happen to them when the attack begins. We do not want to be attacked from within."

They all nodded.

"Very well, I shall give out the order to begin fortifications." Alistair said, rising.

"The circle shall stand by you." Irving addressed the warden.

Etenia raised her voice. "We should avoid killing the elves to whatever extent is possible. This isn't their fault; we have to keep casualties to a minimum."

"Nonsense!" Maya shouted. "Those wretched knife-ears deserve nothing more than to be slaughtered like animals. First they reject the Maker and now they attack us. Enough! When the siege is broken, should it occur we shall strike at Arlathan. We shall declare an Exalted March on the elves!"

"Grand Cleric Maya! I will not allow-" Anora began but she was cut off.

"It wasn't a request." The grand cleric said as she stormed out of the room; the others looking on in worry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next update should be in a couple of days._

_To my reviewers:_

_Snafu1000: Thanks so much. You may get some additional backstory on Deimos and Andraste. I'm considering a couple of possibilities. Anyway I'm really happy that an author of your caliber likes my work. (Yes, I really like your stories)._

_Paxm: Thanks for the compliments. I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the story._


	16. The Bard, The Witch and The Warden

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 16. Also this chapter has borderline explicit scenes. It's nothing too extreme but I thought I'd throw out a warning anyway. The story becomes a bit more... unorthodox from here. Don't kill me for it :P_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16 – The Bard, The Witch and The Warden

_I always offer gifts. Gifts that cannot be refused. But my gifts, although wonderful, must always be paid for in time. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana walked into the room she was sharing with Eternia. She found the warden brooding, looking out the window. She walked up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around the warden's waist, drawing her close. She brought her mouth to Eternia's ear and whispered gently.

"I need to discuss something."

"What is it?" The warden replied, struggling to keep calm.

"It's about Morrigan. Please tell me you've noticed."

"Noticed what?"

Leliana gave an exasperated sigh before continuing. "She's practically in love with you."

"She… I… you… me…" The warden spluttered.

Leliana tightened her hold to relax the warden.

"She's never had anything like this her entire life. She's never been loved, she deserves it. Eternia, you understand don't you?"

"I- I can't just sleep with her. I love you and I… like her but-"

"Shhhh. I had something else in mind."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shianni walked quickly down the streets of Arlathan, trying to keep pace with Deimos. After all those years in the Alienage she couldn't believe this dream had become a reality. No story could have truly described the splendor of the city. She walked the lanes like a child, marveling at everything with an innocent wonder.

"Lord, shall we organize a search party in the tunnels?"

She didn't quite know how she felt about the green robed man before her. He seemed like someone who had barely reached adulthood yet something made her feel she was looking at someone older than she could fathom. His power was certainly no joke and he had proved that much. What Shianni wondered was whether he was truly the voice of Arlathan. She had no better explanation so she went with it for the moment. She was also uncertain about fighting the warden; she had helped them during the period where her friends were being sold to slavery. Yet something made her want the war. She sensed it was some power in Arlathan but she could not place it.

"No, Eternia Amell is not in the tunnels I'm afraid. She and her group have gotten out. Also, the tunnels are completely empty; they were mere escape routes during the old days."

"Lord, why did you not simply have them killed when they were trapped in the city?"

"It would have led to a confrontation and battle. They may still have escaped and we would have suffered casualties. This way is more efficient."

"But, they'll be the greatest opposition in the attack on Denerim."

"Agreed. That is a thorn we will have to put up with. As always, I have an idea. Right now the warden and certain companions must be indulging themselves in some pleasurable act."

"I don't understand, lord." Shianni said, looking baffled.

"Shianni, you probably know that the bard and the warden are lovers. What you do not know and what they will scarce admit is that the witch is in love with the warden. And of greater interest to me is that the bard and the warden are attracted to the witch while the witch is attracted to the bard."

Shainni continued to look dumbfounded as she tried to piece the convoluted information together. Deimos smiled indulgently as the elf raised a question.

"All right… they all like each other. It's a surprise, it's unorthodox and unusual but how does this help us? You want to turn them against each other?"

"Hardly. It isn't easy. Their bonds are not so simple to snap, at least not anymore. You do realize what advantage this gives us. You see, allow me to put the issue in perspective. The warden-commander, a witch of the wilds who almost tried to destroy Ferelden and an ex-Orlesian spy are in a mutual homosexual relationship."

"A scandal?" Shianni offered.

"Hardly. What they will become is outcasts in society. The chantry would never stand for this, not if I have anything to say about it anyway. This is more a long term intention but you would do well to remember that if they lose a battle to use, that effect and this one will cumulate into something very unpleasant for them. Especially if I help it along with magic. Once isolated, they will be considerably easier to pick off."

"You mean, you intended all of this?"

"In a sense. Not exactly but I was aware that giving Morrigan a certain dream would be beneficial in the larger scheme of things. Forget about this machination of mine and focus on killing them. This entire issue is something of a personal project."

"Lord, I still think it would be easier to try and turn them on one another."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I never was an expert with relationships."

"Pardon me for asking but have you ever been in a relationship?" Shianni asked, smirking a bit.

"It is not relevant."

"Lord, no harm will come by telling me. Please?"

"It is not relevant." Deimos replied as calmly as before, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry for asking lord. Forgive my probing nature."

"It was honest curiosity, nothing more. Now, see to it that there are no hitches in the war preparations. I have some matters to attend to."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan sat silently near the balcony in her room, pondering all that had happened so far. She often did this before going to sleep, it granted perspective. Yet sleep granted reprieve from a harsh reality. Why did she have to desire something she couldn't have? It was Deimos' fault, she knew it. He had forced the thought into the open when he gave her the dream. While she was being honest with herself, she would freely admit that she would have settled for the bard. But even that, she couldn't have. For heaven's sake, she couldn't even have Alistair. She sighed before collapsing on the bed, still wrapped in her thoughts.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened the door to find the warden.

"Can I come in, Morrigan?"

"I- I- of… course." Replied the witch, stumbling over her words. She cursed herself for not being able to keep better control.

"Morrigan… Maker!"

With that the warden gently lowered her lips to Morrigan's. The kiss was initially chaste due to the witch's shock but she gradually melted into this kiss. She opened her mouth to allow passage for Eternia's tongue. They eventually broke apart for air.

"But you… me…the bard."

"Looking for me Morrigan?" Leliana said smirking, as she approached from behind and gently kissed the witches neck. She silenced Morrigan with a finger to the lips.

"Talk later."

With that Morrigan collapsed in pure bliss on the bed, moaning to Leliana and Eternia's careful ministrations. She had never felt anything like this before. She reached up to kiss the warden as the bard began undressing her. The warden nipped her ear before kissing and sucking at her neck. The bard's hands roamed her body, gradually getting lower and lower. She fell back into a wave of pleasure. She knew this would be the best night of her life. Yet somewhere, for some unfathomable reason, she could feel Deimos smiling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next update will be as soon as possible._

_To my reviewers:_

_grover11606: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you continue to enjoy where I intend to go with this. Thanks for the kind words._


	17. Storm on the Horizon

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the positive feedback._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 17 – Storm on the Horizon

_The final moments of this conflict draws near. Yet this is not the victory I will have. Breaking their bodies does no one any good. Rebellion and resistance are not crushed in this way. One way or another, for better or worse, I shall crush their souls before my blade pierces their hearts._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan's eyes fluttered open to the light of sunrise. She found herself amongst a pleasurable entanglement of limbs with the warden and the bard, who seemed to be stirring as well.

"Good morning." Leliana whispered. "Slept well?"

Morrigan couldn't hide the blush that colored her cheeks. "I- I've never slept better but, what is this? Where are we going with this?"

"Do you really need to ask, Morrigan?" Eternia said, kneading Morrigan's shoulders from behind.

"I- thank you." Morrigan said softly. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would find anything like this. Deimos' tantalizing visions were now a reality. And that was a catching point she would consider later.

"Oh, we should be the ones thanking you, Morrigan." Said Leliana, kissing her lightly on the lips. "We weren't sure how you would feel."

"I suppose your question has been answered. But what if someone finds out?"

"Oh, no one will." The warden reassured her. "Besides, what do they care about our personal lives anyway? We should get up; we do have a pending war you know."

"I always seem to rise from the cradle of love to blood and steel." The bard grumbled before starting to dress herself.

"How long do we have?" Morrigan asked.

"A day or two at most, I suspect. It depends how soon Deimos orders them out." The warden responded.

"Eternia, don't you think the elves would see sense? They wouldn't all want this war. Look at Zevran." Leliana offered.

Eternia sighed before responding. "The elves that are under Arlathan's spell will probably be unable to resist. We have to fight while avoiding as much bloodshed as possible. This won't be easy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos walked down the corridor of his personal residence in Arlathan. Not that he needed it, but the less the elves understood the better. To them he was the voice of Arlathan, the harbinger of its wrath. He wasn't intending to disappoint them. There was nearly nothing in the home apart from the most basic of 'necessities'. To him they were a pointless but required illusion. He walked into a room at the back which was entirely empty except for a statue of Andraste he had placed there. An unconscious elf lay propped against a wall.

Andraste, the bride of The Maker.

He had never thought that his illusion would work so well, that he could take in nearly all of humanity with such little effort. Martyr an exceptionally powerful blood mage and get a divine prophet. He shook his head at how simple it had all been back then. His knife reached towards the elf. He bent down on one knee before the statue and raised his arms. The statue glowed faintly. He withdrew the knife from the now dead elf's throat.

"Mistress, I address your spirit in the fade. I have not spoken to you for so very long. Since the day you died, this is the first. I suppose you cannot reply, I wonder why. So many questions, so much time. You must understand mistress; I am the immortal expression of your will. Whatever I may think of you is irrelevant; whatever I have done has all been to fulfill your vision."

He paused for a moment, reflecting on old memories.

"But you asked me to call you Andraste, did you not. Andraste, your eternal servant, your betrayer, the one who was bound bows before you. Your goal is in sight Andraste, peace is coming to reign. No matter what must be done, it is worth it. Yet the warden and her companions must be broken before the end. Else their courage and fortitude shall inspire too many. I shall not let them become martyrs for a crusade against me. Perhaps Andraste, you would give me a suggestion if you could. Alas it seems you are unable. I will not apologize for betraying you. It was the only option I had. I merely wished to speak to you on the eve of the war that shall achieve your directive."

He rose from the statue and turned to leave the room. He would have to ensure that everything was prepared for the siege of Denerim. He paused for a moment.

"If it is any consolation, I miss the old days as I am sure you do."

He extinguished the statue and strode out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are the soldiers ready?" Eternia inquired.

She was seated in the king's private chamber. All of the previous attendees were there with the noticeable exception of the grand cleric and the notable addition of Zevran. There had been no word from her and no exalted march had been called… so far.

"As ready as they can be on such short notice." Alistair sighed. "They'll have to do the best they can, we all will. What's worse is that we're fighting an army mind controlled innocents."

"If it comes to kill or be killed, no one should hesitate." Zevran said firmly. "I am an elf and I see no reason not to fight against something which wishes to destroy everything we cherish."

"We can't fight this war forever unless we wish to turn the elves extinct." Leliana said. "We need a strategy for what we do once the attack on Denerim is repulsed."

"Isn't it obvious?" Oghren muttered. "We take the fight to them. We attack that pretty little city of theirs."

"I agree but we must exercise caution. Our last stay in Arlathan was not exactly pleasant." Wynne offered.

"I guess we can all agree then." The warden decided. "First Enchanter, are the mages ready?"

"I have brought our capable mages here already. They will be ready to fight when you need them." Irving responded.

"Scouts still have no reports of an elven army; we may still have a few days to prepare." Anora said.

They all nodded solemnly.

"Well, we should make the best of our time." The warden said. "I'm sure we can all find some way to make ourselves busy."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lord, the dalish hunter Mithra is highly disturbed with current events. She is acting as a high ranking soldier and is stirring elves against you." Lanaya spoke quickly to Deimos, kneeling before him in his residence.

"She is from your clan is she not? Regardless, send her to me. I will assuage her concerns personally."

Lanaya bowed and left. Deimos waited, staring blankly at a wall for a short period before Mithra stormed in. He turned to her smiling.

"Ah, Mithra. I am very pleased to meet you. I understand you have some issues you wish to discuss?"

"I'm not going along with your charade monster. This attack isn't justified. Couldn't you at least try for negotiation? I don't know what spell you've got the others under but I will break them free."

She had already strung her bow with an arrow. Deimos turned away, walking calmly towards the opposite wall.

"You never believed much in the tales of Arlathan when you were young, did you? It never held a very special place in your heart, did it?"

"I- how do you know?"

Deimos opened a door on the opposite wall as an unconscious elf tumbled out. Mithra gasped as Deimos killed him. Energy surged around the green robed man as he turned and locked eyes with the dalish hunter.

"You are being inconvenient. That is unacceptable. You know I'm in the right, don't you?"

Mithra's eyes went blank.

"Yes, lord."

"Good, now make sure everything is ready for the siege. We march in two hours. Obey me."

Mithra left without question.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I suspect the story may get a bit darker from here on out but we'll see how it turns out. Also I have several ideas but there's one I wanted to throw out there. Do tell me if you think it's a good idea or if it isn't. I was considering doing a prequel of sorts regarding Andraste's life (and Deimos of course) in the light of what I've written in this story. Looking forward to your feedback._

_To my reviwers:_

_paxm: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks a lot for the feedback and I'm glad this fic feels fresh to you._

_Starkrazy: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_grover11606: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks a lot for the feedback._


	18. The Siege of Denerim

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 18. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I'd like some feedback on my idea to do a prequel on Andraste's life (in light of this story)._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18 – The Siege of Denerim

_Words spoken long ago in an Orlesian cell. Words long forgotten by the one who should remember. One last and final sword to fall back upon. One last reserve for one who fears the worst shall come to pass._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia stood tense on Denerim's walls. She had been staring into the distance for hours. The soldiers lined the walls and parapet's, bows at the ready. Their scouts had spotted the elven army; they were barely a few hours away. Her companions were seeing to the last of the defenses.

What worried her though was that the elves appeared to be making a beeline towards Denerim's main entrance gate. Deimos was no fool, that much she had learned the hard way. Why would he make such a poor tactical decision? She hoped it was overconfidence. She knew that they would be able to repulse a head on attack without much trouble. She looked up at the overcast sky, as grey as the moods. She forced a small smile as Leliana came to stand beside her and drew her bow. The rest of her friends arrived soon enough as they made their final plans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lord, it is foolish to strike Denerim head on; surely you must have some plan." Lanaya said anxiously, jogging to keep up with Deimos' long, incessant strides.

"Patience. Things will play out as I planned. You do understand I hope that this battle will be nearly unwinnable no matter what plan of attack you use."

"But then why-"

"Because I have a plan. Beware the warden and her companions however; they are the most dangerous warriors present. Do not engage them if you can avoid it."

"But they'll-"

"Leave them to me. Now steel yourself. Denerim is in sight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Archers, at the ready!" Alistair's confident command rang out.

The soldiers tensed as the elven army began its ponderous march toward the gates. Alistair watched carefully, waiting for the right moment to give his command to the archers. He found it unusual that they had no siege weapons at all; this was turning into a joke.

"Alistair, give the command now!" Eternia shrieked from far down the wall. Alistair looked at her questioningly.

"Deimos!" She yelled back.

Alistair snapped his attention to the green robed figure who looked to have murdered two young elves. Power surged around him.

"Maker!" Alistair muttered before shouting his command to the archers. "Release arrows!"

The rain of arrows fell upon the elves. Their keepers and mages deflected what they could by forming protective barriers but many of the elves fell. The remaining warriors charged blindly at the sealed gates. Alistair frowned, arrows flying through the sky. The elves were firing back now. He caught a few arrows on his shield as two archers beside him collapsed. The elven army collapsed under a blizzard and a lighting storm, as arrows struck down their keepers and mages. Alistair smiled at Eternia, Leliana and Morrigan. He turned his attention to Deimos who had raised his hand. The gate of Denerim was torn off its hinges in a great burst of fire. Alistair cursed under his breath. Now he knew why they didn't bring siege weapons.

Oghren raised his axe as the elves began charging through the now open gate. He saw Zevran hesitate a moment before leaping into the fray. There was a big soddin problem here. They were fighting to disable and avoid killing where possible. The elves were fighting as though they were demonically possessed. Oghren swore violently as he swung his axe into an elf that had stabbed him from behind. They were getting overrun here. Curse Alistair for not expecting the gate to fall so soon.

Zevran fought as usual but there was great hesitation in his mind. He supposed it was partly because of the warden's earnest request not to kill. Ah, he always found it difficult to deny beautiful women. The other half was obviously because he was an elf. Apparently he hadn't gone insane because he hadn't believed in that silly fairytale city. Well, seems it was neither silly nor a fairytale. He didn't want to do this but he knew what was right this time. He swung his dagger and killed the elven captain leading the attack. There was no choice, they were being outnumbered.

Eternia pushed Morrigan and Leliana off the wall as she leapt after them. A moment later Deimos shattered the wall section with a burst of magic. Deimos was going for them and the warden knew it. She helped Leliana and the witch up before they rushed towards the main gate. They found Oghren and Zevran in full retreat as the elves pressed forward. Eternia jumped in and froze a large number of the elves as more soldiers arrived to reinforce them.

Eternia paused as a large boulder knocked several soldiers over. She turned her eyes and locked gaze with Lanaya. She paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Morrigan tackled her to the ground, narrowly getting her out of the way of a lightning blast.

"Please don't hesitate now Eternia." She said firmly, helping her up. "We'll think about things after the siege is broken."

Eternia nodded and dodged a fireball as she turned to see Lanaya withdrawing. Alistair and Wynne were helping stop the influx of elves from a wall section that Deimos had completely shattered. The city had sustained heavy damage already. Houses were burning, walls shattered and many dead. Nonetheless the battle seemed to be shifting in their favor. The warden, the witch and the bard fought in perfect coordination like a single terrifying warrior. The elves fell back faster and faster till they had almost been pushed back out of the gate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lanaya sprinted across the battlefield, dodging and deflecting arrows as she retreated towards Deimos' side. The battle was a lost one. They had sustained far too many losses. Anger welled up inside her; there would have been some possibility of winning this war if they had not attacked from the front. She looked up at the hillock to see Shianni looking faintly at the pile of elf bodies. Dozens of large fireballs spun around Deimos, zipping through the air. The heat was almost unbearable.

"Lord, this battle is over, we will lose too many if we keep fighting."

"We'll lose as many to their archers if we retreat." Shianni interjected.

"Then what do we do?" The dalish keeper asked hopelessly.

Deimos turned to her smiling. "Sound the retreat, I will provide an adequate distraction."

Lanaya signaled for the sounding of the retreat trumpets. As she did, Deimos launched a barrage of fire at the city. He turned and began to walk away calmly as much of Denerim burnt and cracked as the fireballs impacted. The soldiers had no choice but to ignore the fleeing elves, they had to put out the fire before all of Denerim was consumed.

"Lanaya, leave your swiftest dalish hunters with me, lead the rest back to Arlathan and fortify the defenses there."

"Is that why we left so many elves behind? To fortify the city?"

Deimos nodded solemnly before turning to Shianni.

"Come with me and bring the hunters. Best of luck Lanaya, we shall see you shortly."

Lanaya bowed and began to lead the Dalish army back towards the forests, their back ranks still falling to the arrows that flew from the city.

"Where are we going?" Shianni inquired five minutes later. She and the hunters had been running as fast as they could to keep up with Deimos. His magic seemed to keep them from tiring and gave them energy.

"We would never have taken Denerim this easily. It was a distraction of sorts. They will think they have won and will prepare an attack on Arlathan. Meanwhile, we must make a quick and rapid strike where it counts. At the cost of fortifying Denerim, Redcliffe is left relatively undefended. Their scouts would have spotted us by now, we must make haste. It will hurt their morale strongly if we can crush Arl Eamon's home before they stop us. Listen to the plan very carefully Shianni."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and criticism welcomed. As for the next chapter... well you'll see. Update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_grover11606: Glad you like it. As for revenge... wait and see ;)_


	19. A Bloodstained Horizon

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoy it. However this chapter contains warnings for... stuff and other stuff. This probably isn't the most pleasant thing you've read in your life but it isn't too extreme either. I just wanted to throw the warning out. On another note I've pretty much decided on doing the prequel (thanks Snafu1000!). I should probably be able to get that up as I finish this story give or take a little. Anyway on with the chapter_

_**Warning: See Author's Note above.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19 – A Bloodstained Horizon

_I would never be beaten by swords, magic and arrows. To defeat me is not to be a greater warrior or mage, to defeat me one must outmaneuver me. And that is something that has never happened._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia collapsed on her knees in exhaustion. It had been hours since the elves retreated but they had been frantically trying to douse the burning city. The flames, stubbornly refusing to go out, put up a long fight before they were finally doused. Relief was what swept over her next, they had won. And without as much life loss as she had feared. Bodies littered the street near the main entrance but it was nowhere near as bad as the blight had been. She forced herself to her feet and set off to find her companions.

She found Zevran, Alistair and Leliana listening to a very panicked scout. He finished relaying his information as the warden approached, an inquisitive look in her eye.

"He says he saw a small portion of the elven army break away from the retreating group. " Leliana said, a worried look in her eye. "Deimos was with them and judging by what he saw they seem to be heading in the approximate direction of Redcliffe."

"Maker's breath!" Eternia muttered. "We've been had again. We have to set out immediately."

"An army will not keep pace with his small group." Alistair said softly. "And nobody is in a condition to go anywhere at the moment."

"Let me, Leliana and Morrigan handle this. We can keep ourselves going with magic." Eternia pleaded.

"I was thinking along similar lines but Arl Eamon and I are coming." Alistair insisted. "Bann Teagan, Isolde, Connor… oh Maker! We have to hurry; they have a large lead on us already."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos smiled softly as the village and castle of Redcliffe came into sight. He expected the village to have been forewarned by its scouts but he also expected that they would not have had enough time to mount a full defense. Deimos' smile widened as he had the dalish halt. There was a small group of villagers being escorted by a few guards towards the castle. They seemed to be the stragglers of the evacuation.

"Release arrows." He calmly instructed the dalish as the group neared the castle gates.

The elves hesitated, bows twitching. There were women and children in the group. They couldn't find the courage to fire.

"Fools!" Deimos shouted.

He drew his twin swords and fell upon the group in a horrid dance of death. He stopped a few moments later as the bodies fell around him; they had never stood a chance. He sheathed his swords and raised his hands. Power surged through him from the dying people around him.

"Looks like none of you will have to die to give me strength. It's your lucky day I suppose. But do not hesitate like that ever again. We do what must be done for the greater good." He said, turning back to his hunters.

He then deftly sprang out of the way as arrows rained from the castle. At his hand signal the dalish responded in kind. The Redcliffe soldiers fell as Deimos erected a shield to protect the hunters. He rallied his magical energy and tore open the castle gate. He directed the hunters inside before rushing through himself.

They engaged in an intense skirmish with the Redcliffe knights in the castle courtyard. Deimos ordered a large group of the dalish into the castle while he held off the knights with a few hunters supporting him. He simply smiled at the effort the knights made. He was running incredibly high on blood magic; they were really no match for him. A giant fireball knocked most of them aside allowing the dalish archers to easily pick them off.

He drew his blade to finish the knights off but was interrupted by Shianni who was yelling from the castle doors.

"We stopped the knights inside but Bann Teagan is fighting like a man possessed, he's nearly killed all of the others!" She cried desperately.

Deimos gave her a crooked half-smile before walking up the steps and through the doors of the castle. He arched his eyebrow at the clutter of bodies in the hallway. Only one man remained standing before him, the exhausted but resolute figure of Bann Teagan.

"You will die here demon! I shall let you bring no more harm to the people of Redcliffe!" He shouted, raising his sword and shield.

"Ah, Bann Teagan." Deimos whispered softly. "I despise people like you. Those who make judgments without facts, those who enjoy painting the world in black and white. Is it a hobby of yours?"

The Bann simply charged him, uncaring of his words. Deimos let loose a massive blaze of fire then relaxed himself. An expression of shock appeared on his face for a moment as Teagan's shield rammed into his chest, knocking him backward. He barely avoided the sword of the tired warrior who fell to his knees, burn marks clear upon his face and body. He struggled to his feet but Deimos' blades whipped across his thigh causing him to collapse upon the floor. He lay trying his hardest to rise but his injuries too severe.

"Finish it then, beast!" He spat at the green robed man.

"I would rather make you something of an example. Pray your friends and family recognize the corpse." Deimos said smiling as he raised his blades.

He was interrupted by a frantic dalish warrior.

"The warden is here with some of her companions, we have no chance. Help please!"

Deimos sighed. "All these interruptions. Tell the hunters to flee to Arlathan as fast as they possibly can. I will deal with the warden."

He turned to Shianni and pulled an arrow from her quiver and returned it to her after setting the tip on fire.

"You know what to do. We have already discussed this eventuality. Do as I have instructed you."

He turned and strode through the door. Shianni stood with her bow taut, unsure of what to do.

"So, are you going to kill me in cold blood, girl?" Bann Teagan asked, staring up at the elf defiantly.

Shianni stood, unsure of what to do, hands quivering.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia rushed towards the castle steps but froze as Deimos stepped out. She had let the dalish leave, she did not want unnecessary blood on her hands and her companions agreed with her. Deimos leapt out of the way of a lightning blaze from Morrigan before stepping aside to avoid an arrow from Lelliana.

"Now, is that any way to greet me?" He said smiling. "Violence begets violence, revenge begets revenge and blood begets blood. Why do you fight?"

"We do not need to listen to you." Eternia said firmly before firing an arcane bolt at Deimos. Her bolt was met with one of Deimos' and the bolts vanished in a flash of light.

"How about I make you an offer like no other?" Deimos whispered. "Why fight? Why not stand by my side?"

He jumped of the stairway to evade a vicious fireball from Morrigan. He grinned at her violent reaction.

"I would advise you to not waste any more time with me. Bann Teagan is in the company of some very nice elves but I'm afraid he's suffering from a horrible ailment called death."

With that Deimos turned and began to walk past the group towards the castle gates. He chuckled as the group ran into the castle, ignoring him entirely.

Eternia blew through the door and froze. In the corpse littered hallway there lay a body charred beyond recognition. The only identifying clue was that it held the sword and shield of Bann Teagan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well I ope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, before I discuss this chapter in more detail I suggest we see this story through. _

_To my reviewers:_

_ Snafu1000: Shianni was definitely one of my favorites as well. I like to bring in game characters where possible. Thanks a lot for the feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_grover11606: Thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy the tale._


	20. Assault

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it and a huge thanks to all the people who favorited the story and to all those who left reviews. A large part of my motivation comes from that so thanks!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 20 – Assault

_The blades of the past can cut deep when used properly. This is the end, one way or another. This time there is no failure._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No." Arl Eamon whispered. "Not Teagan."

"Is it even him?" Leliana questioned softly.

"We have to search the castle either way." Eternia said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Alistair, please be strong."

Alistair had fallen on his knees, tears beginning to flow as he became acutely aware of the carnage around him. They searched the castle with single minded purpose, refusing to let their minds drift to less pleasant issues. None of the castle servants were dead and Isolde and Connor were unharmed. It seemed as though Deimos never got further than the entrance.

"Teagan gave his life to protect them." Arl Eamon said in a quavering voice. "We will honor his sacrifice. This must not be in vain."

"I have had enough!" Alistair shouted anger clear and apparent in his voice. "Deimos dies now! I thought our tragedies would end with the blight but now this? He's tormented us, turned our own people against us, killed our friends and family and now he seeks to destroy everything we've ever cherished. Even the darkspawn weren't this vile…"

"Alistair you have to relax." Eternia said soothingly, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "All these sacrifices will be worth nothing if we simply rush in to our death. We have to stay focused, we have to-"

"No." Alistair said simply. "I've had enough of waiting. We can't beat him like this; we'll never be able too. We have to strike at Arlathan now. All that we need is for the soldiers to be sufficiently motivated."

"I see his point." The bard said thoughtfully. "It is one thing when they fight to defend their homes and loved ones in familiar territory. But it is quite another when they must attack their foe in an ancient magical city. A foe that will be waiting and has been preparing."

"I know where to get that motivation." Alistair said. "It isn't something I would normally consider but it seems we have no choice. But first we need to hold a funeral for Bann Teagan."

"Alistair, about the motivation…" Morrigan said suspiciously. "You couldn't possibly be considering-"

"Yes." Alistair cut her off. "I- I think the only way to win this war is with an… exalted march."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Lord." Lanaya said respectfully as she approached Deimos in his quarters. "Their army is moving out. They've declared an exalted march on Arlathan."

Deimos stepped out of his quarters with no expression on his face. Lanaya followed him as he strolled down Arlathan's beauteous streets.

"And so they play into my hands. I believe I've finally inspired the rage that I wanted to. So Alistair, finally begun to crack have you?" He said this softly to himself then raised his voice to address Lanaya. "You've performed the kidnappings I requested haven't you?"

"Yes but they're just ordinary people. How could they possibly-"

"You will see. Take me there."

Lanaya led the way, walking quickly towards their destination. Deimos followed, seemingly lost in thought. She opened the door of a small house and ushered Deimos inside. Deimos smiled gently as he saw the bound prisoners. He raised a young woman to her feet.

"I need two volunteers." He whispered.

Lanaya bowed, understanding what was required. She returned a short while later with two others to find Deimos in much the same position.

"Your sacrifice shall lead Arlathan to greatness. You will always be remembered."

He killed the two elves drawing in their power then turned to the bound woman. He unbound her and much to Lanaya's surprise Deimos appeared to be weaving two spells simultaneously. She gasped as the woman's face and form changed completely. She no longer recognized the woman before her.

"An illusion…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"Yes Lanaya, but also a spell of control. It's like having a puppet that looks exactly as you want it to. Ah, but I do believe I haven't introduced you."

The smile on his face grew wider at his success.

"Meet Marjolaine, Leliana's old bard master who betrayed her." He then whispered softly to himself. "Oh blade of the past, how sharp is thy edge."

"I- what is all this for?" Lanaya inquired; slightly repulsed by the creation Deimos had wrought.

"You will understand soon enough. But first I need several additional volunteers. Oh, and send Aneirin to me, I wish to speak with him."

Lanaya bowed before leaving. Deimos then turned to a shadowy corner of the house and spoke with a malicious smile on his face.

"Well abomination, I gave you back your body. I do believe you owe me for that and all that I taught you once upon a time."

"And what if I chose to remove you?" Replied a gruff female voice.

"You know you can't beat me. You've known it for the longest time. You will have the power you seek but first I wish you to confront Morrigan in the coming battle my dear Flemeth. Kill her but no shapeshifting. Now begone, I have much to do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia marched solemnly with the rest of the army through the dense forest. All her senses were acutely active; maneuvering an entire army through a forest was not easy. It was made worse that she expected an ambush at every moment. This didn't feel right. Nothing had felt right since Bann Teagan's death. The funeral had been short and solemn; she was sure they would have time for more elaborate proceedings later. What truly haunted her was the exalted march. She and Leliana seemed to be the only one dead set against it. Even Morrigan consented that it would be a useful measure to take. Alistair repeatedly assured her that he could stop the soldiers from fighting once the golden statue was destroyed.

But that wasn't what she or Leliana were worried about. It felt like Deimos wanted this; it felt like they had played into his hands. They should have planned more, they weren't prepared. There was also the nervous tension regarding the fact that she would have to use blood magic. There was no choice; she'd never beat Deimos without it. She had told Morrigan the night before they left for war. She had expected no resistance from the witch and found none. She smiled, Morrigan had always been practical.

It still felt to her as though the attack on Redcliffe had been nothing but another attempt to get at them. Yet this time it seemed he had succeeded. Leliana placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and she smiled as warmth coursed through her. She smiled at Leliana and nodded as they neared Arlathan. The city would be visible in a few hours. This was going to be a lot more complicated than the blight had ever been. And she had no idea what Deimos had planned for them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mistress, I recognize this feeling. It is excitement and anticipation. Never have I formulated a more elegant strategy. Their strength lies in their togetherness. They fight as one magnificent warrior. Yet alone they will lose. Once the warden faces me alone, only one of us shall walk away and it shall be me. As for the rest of them… Well I here ghosts can be very distracting."

He smiled as he rose, looking at the statue of Andraste one last time before leaving the room. Everything was prepared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Inverness: Touche! And thanks :)_

_paxm: Yeah, that's partially where the inspiration for Deimos came from. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy what I have planned. _


	21. Ghosts of the Past

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 21. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21 – Ghosts of the Past

_And it appears I have achieved victory once more. They need not even break now, they need only separate. And then it shall be over. Exactly as I have foreseen it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos watched from atop one of Arlathan's highest buildings. He observed the army draw closer and closer. They were a large and formidable force by all standards. Their morale would be at an all time high due to the declaration of an exalted march. Yet, they had never seen Arlathan before, let alone fought in the city. Deimos had the tactical advantage here and he knew it. The elves could handle themselves. All he was concerned with was the warden.

He calmly signaled for the gates of the golden city to be cast open. He did not want a siege; he wanted the battle to leak into the city. Only then could he easily spring his trap.

"Lord, I cannot do it. I simply cannot."

Deimos turned with narrow eyes to the bowed figure of Aneirin.

"Lord, I cannot fight Wynne. Please let someone else do it if you must. I will not harm her."

"I do not have time for this Aneirin." Deimos whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment. "_Obey me._"

Aneirin's eyes went blank for a moment and regained normalcy soon after.

"As you wish lord." The elf said calmly before rising and taking his leave.

Deimos smiled, he had access to as much blood magic as he wanted now. He had bonded fifty elves to himself with blood magic. He could now draw energy from them at will. Ideally none would have to die but either way it mattered little. He watched the army pause before the gates. The elves took no action as the army deliberated its next move. Deimos watched unmoving as a war cry rose in response to King Alistair's words. The army began to move through the gates, slowly and in precise formation. The elves struck. All formation lost, an all out battle broke out in the streets as the soldiers now charged through the gateway in a mad rush.

Deimos leapt of the building and dashed into the fray, swords drawn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia froze a group of elves and proceeded to use a blaze of lightning to push deeper into the city. She was fighting with all senses alert; there was no place for restraint here. The elves were attacking from everywhere; this was their city after all. Archers on the roofs, ambushes from side alleys and traps at every corner were expected. Nor was she wrong, the city's defenses were tight, except for the open gate.

He eyes scanned the visible surroundings for Deimos. She and her companions fought together in tight formation just as they had done during the blight. The pushed far ahead of the other soldiers, looking to reach the golden statue at the centre of the city. Upon turning to her side, Eternia spotted what she was looking for. She observed Deimos incapacitate a large group of soldiers in seconds with a combination of magic and his blades.

"Deimos!" She yelled as she raced off in hot pursuit as the green robed figure retreated.

Her companions raced after her, trying to keep as close as possible. The elves simply seemed to stay out of their way. Eternia had no time to decipher this. If Deimos fell, the war was over. Deimos slipped through a doorway and down a flight of stairs that seemed to lead underground. Eternia followed rapidly and dove into the darkness. Some way down the stairwell she heard the door snap shut. In her frenzy it took her an additional moment to realize she was alone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alistair wasn't quite sure what happened for a short period of time. One moment he was following Eternia down a street and the next moment he was avoiding a sword that came slashing from his left side. He was forced into an alley. He turned to face his assailant and froze, entirely unsure of what to do.

"Hello, dear brother." Goldanna spat venomously before assaulting him with her blade. He caught her blade on his shield causing her to stagger off balance for a moment. He could have struck with his sword but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to launch an attack on his sister.

It didn't make sense, how could Goldanna possibly be here? She was in Denerim and why was she attacking him. The answer was obviously Deimos; he guessed it was some form of blood control. But what now? He couldn't bring himself to attack her. He stood his ground deflecting her unending flurry of crude sword strikes. He had to help Eternia but he saw no way out of this situation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wynne barely dodged a boulder. She was cornered and isolated now. She had been led away; there was no doubt about that. If this was Deimos' doing then he couldn't have found a better way. She couldn't hurt Aneirin but it seemed like she had too. Bringing herself to do it however was a task in itself.

Aneirin appeared to have no qualms about doing what he did. Wynne suspected blood control but the signs were missing. The obvious telltale signs anyway. She was dealing with a blood mage more powerful than any she had encountered; she was in no place to be making assumptions. She met Aneirin's lightning with her own. The elf had been silent throughout; completely unresponsive to any words she spoke.

Whatever she was going to do, she had to do it soon. Her companions needed her help, she was sure of it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oghren waved his axe wildly, somewhat unsure of what his next course of action should be. Seeing Branka back from the dead was not exactly what he had expected to see in this great elven city. He expected that soddin' demon had something to do with this but he wasn't exactly sure what.

Regardless it seemed he would have to play an active part in killing this woman again. There really was no choice. But it was eerily similar how the dead Branka and this one fought. For all he knew, this was really Branka. Still, he had a duty to perform. He came here to help the warden and to fight of this new big threat. Still, this fight wasn't going to be easy by any standards.

He spied a group of elves battling a bunch of Fereldan soldiers. It seemed that the elves would be on top of him in a while. He had to get this fight off his hands. He avoided the paragon's blade and brought his axe down hard. Branka caught the axe on her shield and drew back. This wasn't going to be over as quick as he had hoped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zevran was lost. This city, it had been whispering to him since he set foot within its walls. He had blocked out the whispers at first, fought as he would have fought any battle. He knew what he had to do. He had been following the warden towards the doorway which their quarry had disappeared through. In a moment he found himself faced by a female elf, her bow drawn. He had raised his daggers, ready to strike her down while dodging her arrows.

But the daggers had fallen from his hands as they moved to clutch his head. The cacophony in his head was physically painful now. Voices telling him that he was an elf, that he belonged to Arlathan. That female elf from the alienage, Shianni, she was speaking to him as well. The same things. Join them, return to where you belong.

He fought to block out the voices and rise. He had to find the strength, he couldn't give in. He hadn't betrayed Eternia yet and he didn't intend to start now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mother…" Morrigan's voice trailed off as she saw Flemeth before her. There was no doubt in the witch's mind that this was the real Flemeth, back in her old body.

"Surprised to see me?" Flemeth asked as she threw a fireball at Morrigan.

The witch met the ball of flame with her own. She didn't need to ask any more questions. It was quite clear. Deimos had given Flemeth back her body for this very purpose. Last time, she had not confronted her mother directly. She had been too unsure of things then. But now everything had changed, she didn't care for Flemeth anymore nor was she imprisoned by the ideals Flemeth had once imposed on her.

She fought with everything she had yet the battle was not easy. Fire, ice lightning and arcane energy clashed in multicolored flashes and explosions. This was it for Morrigan. It was either her or Flemeth. It had to be her. She couldn't abandon Eternia, Leliana or any of the others. She fought with additional vigor. The stakes of taking too long or losing were too high.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Daggers clashed and sparks flew as Leliana fought one of the strangest battles of her life. She had killed Marjolaine with her own hands in Denerim. She remembered it clearly. Yet here was her ex-mentor behaving as though nothing had changed. She had no time to analyze any of that. Her only choice was to assume Deimos had resurrected Marjolaine and work from there. She would have to kill her again.

But her bard master fought as brutally and with as much elegance as she ever had. Their daggers clashed and their bodies drew close together. Marjolaine smiled as Leliana grimaced. They forced themselves apart only to clash again. To bystanders it would have seemed almost like a choreographed dance.

As there daggers clashed once more, Leliana tried to press the advantage. They pushed apart again. The bard knew she didn't have so much time, yet she had no choice but to fight carefully. She had to help the warden as soon as possible. She leapt once more towards her mentor as the clashed again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come warden, we are both alone. This ends today."

The demon's voice echoed up the stairwell. Eternia closed her eyes. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't wait any longer. She descended the staircase, staff at the ready. She felt the knife strapped to her belt. Now would be the time to use it. It had to end here.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you found the chapter entertaining. As always, feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_StarKrazy: Thanks a lot. Hope you continue to like where I go with this._

_interesting2125: Thanks a lot. I'm glad Deimos is turning out as I had hoped to present him. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._


	22. Ghosts of the Future

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, I got in a quicker update than I expected. There is one thing I want to ask my readers though. Several things actually. First, this story does have another part in a sense. That part will complete this story. I suppose you could call it a sequel of sorts. I had originally intended to include it here but now I'm not so sure. It is a different story from this one, in a sense. _

_So first question, should I begin it as a new story marked as a sequel to this one or should I just include it here? _

_Also, I have pretty much decided on writing a prequel based on Andraste's life. So the second question is whether you want to see the 'sequel' first or the 'prequel'. I would appreciate all the feedback you could give me. Anyway, this is getting too long. Enjoy the chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22 – Ghosts of the Future

_I still do not know if my actions in that prison were a mistake or a solution. The reality of that choice will present itself soon. The only question is whether any of them can stand alone._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia reached the bottom of the stairwell and advanced cautiously towards the hallway in front of her. A ghostly blue light spilled out; the same light which had faintly lit the bottom half of the staircase. She took her first steps into the corridor and gasped. Lining both walls was sheet of clear glass. Behind the glass were unimaginably large amounts of Lyrium. It glowed softly and the air hummed with magic. The warden stared in wonder at the hundreds of crystals. There was more magic here than anyone could ever need.

The hallway seemed to stretch on to infinity. She walked slowly down the mystical path as she felt the energy crackling in the air. Slowly the Lyrium began to hum louder and louder. The glow intensified to a crescendo of illumination that forced the warden to shield her eyes. From the sides of her vision she could have sworn that the crystals were vibrating violently. She shut her eyes to keep out the glow. The sound went silent and her eyes opened.

She was no longer in the corridor. In fact, she didn't think she was in Arlathan at all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mother, why would you of all people act as a slave to that monster?" Morrigan shouted as a fireball blazed from her staff.

Flemeth met it with an icy blast of cold as she replied.

"He will give me immortality. I won't need to switch bodies anymore and besides why fight the unbeatable?"

"He isn't!" Morrigan screamed with more vehemence than needed as she lashed out violently with lightning.

Flemeth blocked it with a shield but Morrigan refused to late down on her shield. She was being motivated by too many things now. Anger, revenge and an extreme fear for Eternia. She knew the warden was the only one who had made it into that stairwell Deimos had fled down. She was alone with that monstrosity; she had to get there soon.

"You are always so foolish Morrigan. I have always relied on deception and manipulation to achieve my goals. Yet there is a game Deimos will never lose. He has been alive for far too long, he is a master at spotting weaknesses. He is even better at exploiting them. It is better to be on his side than be destroyed."

"No mother, you are the fool. I realize that now. And I have to do this."

Morrigan threw every last bit of her energy into the storm of lightning around Flemeth's shield. The shield splintered as the energy surged through the abomination's body, lifting it above the ground. As Morrigan released the storm Flemeth's body collapsed upon the ground. Morrigan stepped forward hesitantly, only to be knocked painfully to the ground by a fireball. She fought of the flames that clung to her body before avoiding a bolt of energy.

She responded with the strongest fireball she could muster, knocking Flemeth into the wall of a nearby home. Flemeth crashed to the ground, unable to rise. Morrigan stepped over Flemeth, her staff charged with electricity.

"Goodbye mother." She said softly.

"Ah, well done I suppose. Just remember one thing Morrigan. Deimos doesn't make mistakes. You cannot wait for him to err. You must simply overpower him; fight as you have never fought before."

Morrigan nodded and brought down her staff hard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was floating in the air. She could scarcely believe what was happening. She hovered high above the landscape and above a city she did not recognize. Eternia's position changed in an instant. She was much closer now and to her surprise the city was obviously Denerim. Except it was completely rebuilt and more beautiful than it had been before. People thronged the market place which was filled with shops. It looked like any great city should in a time of peace. Except there was one catch. There were elves in the city and no others.

"Idyllic, isn't it?"

The warden knew that voice. Deimos.

"What is this?"

"The future." The voice whispered over the wind.

"You mean it's what you want the future to be."

"No. It is what I expect the future to be. You see true peace, prosperity and utopia before you. Who are you to stop this from happening? Why do you fight me? Give in for a vision of beauty."

"No. You're wrong. We can achieve this without genocide. It's just that we need to be given time."

"We shall never see eye to eye I suppose. And here I had hoped to end it all without fighting."

The illusion around her dissolved rapidly. She was lying in the same corridor she had been in earlier. It was still lit by the haunting glow of the Lyrium crystals but the glow was warmer and softer now. She traversed the length of the corridor to find herself in a vast circular chamber lit by Lyrium crystals in the walls. The floor was inscribed with elven runes. Several doors lined the chamber. In the centre of the chamber stood Deimos, his eyes closed. He opened them and smiled. This was it. She stepped boldly into the chamber, staff at the ready.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana spun beneath Marjolaine's slash and brought her daggers in an upward arc. Her old mentor jumped back to avoid her blades before swinging forward her own. They brought their daggers down in a furious arc. Their blades flew from their hands due to the impact. Leliana was getting impatient; she didn't have this much time.

Marjolaine wasted no time, kicking Leliana square in the gut, knocking her to the ground. Leliana rolled to her feet only to have her old bard master's fist connect solidly with her cheek. She fell back and blocked Marjolaine's subsequent blows. Leliana entangled her legs with Marjolaine's and brought them both crashing to the ground. The older bard kicked her aside and reached for one of the daggers lying on the ground. Leliana jumped and pinned Marjolaine on the ground and brought her hands down to choke. She was pushed off but quickly grabbed a dagger and plunged it into her nemesis' stomach.

Marjolaine collapsed on the ground. Leliana blinked, it was no longer her old bard master on the ground. It was a woman she had never seen before. It had been an illusion, a trick. She cursed herself before sprinting off to help Eternia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where are my friends?" Eternia demanded.

"Dealing with their past. Figures from their past, if you wish to be precise." Deimos said calmly, smiling.

"What did you do?" The warden spat through gritted teeth.

"Illusions." He said simply. "But I am so proficient with the art that they are, for all practical purposes, the real thing. They must face their pasts alone, not with you helping them. The question to you all is whether you can let go of the past. For you warden, it shall be terribly important one day but I digress."

"I-" Eternia began but was cut off.

"So you charged on Arlathan after declaring an exalted march, your blood boiling for revenge. How many elves has Alistair promised to gut? What about Eamon? What about the rest of you?" His voice carried a mocking edge now.

"Bann Teagan was killed; you can't blame them for being angry. They will relax themselves soon enough."

Deimos laughed and tore open one of the side doors. Eternia gasped at the chained figure of Bann Teagan.

"You are such _pathetic _creatures." Deimos spat. "You've been fooled and all to prove a point. This fool has no real value. I only had his death faked so that I could show you your own irrational tendencies for violence."

"We thought-"

"The point is that your king has launched a murderous campaign partially motivated by a desire to avenge the death of someone who never died. You humans deserve no less than complete eradication."

"You've proved nothing with this… prank. Just like your illusions prove nothing. You're grasping at straws to weaken our resolve now. You're… scared aren't you?"

Deimos walked back to the centre of the dais. There was no calm on his face now. Only anger and maliciousness.

"This chamber was meant for blood sacrifices in ages past. How fitting that you should die here too. Remember that man in the corner. His example is the ultimate proof of your weakness as a race. And by the way, keeping him alive was never my idea. It was Shainni's."

"Shianni? What-"

Deimos replied with a violent burst of lightning and the warden met it with her own. To her surprise she was overpowered in seconds and flew back several feet. She struggled to rise; her muscles in spasms from the shock.

"Prepare to die. You cannot face me alone and you have no help."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Also, answers for the questions at the beginning please. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_paxm: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of it._

_Snafu1000: A big thanks for all the reviews, support and feedback!_

_grover11606: Thanks! And you should get your answer soon ;)_


	23. The Wrath of Deimos

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 23. Thank you for all the feedback I've received. I've thought over it and after looking at a few things I've realized that before I put together the final plot skeleton for the prequel there's quite a bit of research I have to do. I would like to avoid glaring and silly inconsistencies with some of the established lore where possible. So while I work on that gradually, I believe I'll finish the sequel. Which I think, might surprise you. After the last chapter of this story I will be adding a chapter to buildup to the next story. Once again a huge thanks to all my reviewers and all the people who favorited the story. Anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 23 – The Wrath of Deimos

_My fury is beyond your comprehension._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wynne was utterly lost as her old student assaulted her again and again. Nothing she tried made any difference. This wasn't the Aneirin she knew or remembered. She barely evaded a fireball only to be knocked to the ground by the impact. The elf mage advanced slowly, preparing to deliver a killing blow. She had no choice; there was no putting it off any longer.

She let the spirit integrate completely with her body. She felt energy surge through her as her body went partially ethereal. Aneirin stopped for a moment in shock and was caught off guard by the emanating wave of energy. He fell back disoriented and Wynne caught him with a boulder, knocking the wind out of him. He fainted with the barrage. Wynne took control completely and collapsed in exhaustion. It was always so draining. And she was tired and beaten already. She struggled to her feet. There was no way she was going to make it to the warden any time soon.

The sounds of battle surrounded her, screams and clangs of metal echoing through the city. Yet she was far from the battle now, she had been driven away. She collapsed against a wall, she needed rest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia dove aside to avoid a barrage of spirit energy. She had no idea Deimos ever had so much power; he had never displayed anything on this scale while fighting. His magic seemed limitless and he never seemed to tire. The heaviest spells took no toll. But the exertions were taking their toll on her.

A fireball blazed at Deimos which he simply met with one of his own. He laughed cruelly as lightning surged from his fingers. Eternia released her own blaze to meet him. The air crackled with energy as the two streams met. The warden let go of her energy and stepped aside to avoid Deimos' next assault. She couldn't beat him head on like this. She had anticipated something like this might happen. She grabbed the knife on her belt and plunged it into her palm. Deimos took a step back, surprise etched on his face.

"Blood magic warden? I would never have expected this. Where did you learn it?" His voice was regaining composure from the rage he had displayed earlier.

"From beneath this accursed city." Eternia replied as energy surged through her. Now she knew why blood magic was so addicting. She had never felt pleasure and strength from pain before. At least until now.

"There is nothing in the tunnels below Arlathan." Deimos replied. A touch of worry now tinted his voice. "They were escape routes, nothing more. Andraste and I discovered this city through those very tunnels, they're abandoned."

"There's an archive of forbidden magic down there, not to mention hundreds of the prophet's statues."

Deimos looked baffled for almost half a minute. All the while the warden continued to gather energy to herself. She needed to be prepared; she had distracted Deimos for the moment. Gradually, understanding dawned on Deimos' face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oghren's axe cut a deadly arc through the air and landed hard on Branka's shield. He brought his axe down repeatedly, hammering his opponent to the ground. When he succeeded in knocking the shield out of her hands, he brought the hilt of his axe down on her forehead, knocking her out cold. As he began to walk away he saw Branka's body change into the body of a dwarf he had never seen before.

"Soddin' magic!" He muttered violently before he began to run.

He froze near the door he had seen Deimos run through. It was surrounded by elves, all armed and ready to fight. He backed off and stopped to think.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I understand." Deimos' voice echoed through the chamber. "Andraste had this built by someone else. I doubt I'll ever know who else she told. A hiding place for much of the knowledge we gathered during our journeys. Yet there must be something truly special down there if she kept it from me. I shall see what I can find after I'm done dealing with you."

Eternia released a massive wave of cold from her staff. Deimos met it with a blaze of spirit energy. Unusual colors lit the chamber until they both gave up on their spells. Deimos took a step back in surprise before hammering the warden with lightning. His response was a jet of fire, again forcing them both to release their spells. The warden knew what Deimos was trying to do. He was going to tire her out. She was bleeding already and it would not be long before she collapsed in exhaustion. His own energy seemed limitless as he attacked again and again.

Eternia met each assault but she was tiring quickly. She was battered relentlessly, the number of cuts she had to make growing as the fight went on. She fell to her knees; she was already losing too much blood. Deimos' smile widened as he kicked her across the face. She was lying on the ground, mostly conscious but with no energy left.

Deimos raised his hands before being knocked across the chamber by a large boulder.

"Get away from her!" The witch's voice echoed through the room. Deimos rose, his eyes blazing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alistair had reached a stage where a decision had to be made. His companions were facing Deimos, the war was raging throughout the city and here he was still catching his sister's blows on his shield. Should he hurt her? Did he have a choice?

He caught the next blow on his shield and pushed back, causing Goldanna to stumble back. He brought his shield towards her forehead with as much restraint as he could muster. The whole moment seemed to play by slowly; he was going to hurt his sister. He was doing it so that he could help the others but he still felt dirty. To him, it echoed something Deimos would do. That was a thought he didn't wish to bring into his head at all.

The shield met its mark and Goldanna crumpled on the floor. But a second later it wasn't Goldanna anymore, he had never seen the woman before. An illusion, a trick. The templar's blood was boiling now as he rushed through the city, to the great misfortune of a few elves he encountered along the way. He turned the corner to find Oghren who grabbed him to hold him still and then gestured for him to look around the corner.

He saw the elves surrounding the building. He muttered a curse under his breath and rushed to find soldiers. He left Oghren to keep a watch on the situation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You shouldn't have come Morrigan." Deimos whispered darkly. "You could have left, run away. The warden would have been the loss then, not both of you."

"I don't abandon the people I love." Morrigan spat back viciously while she helped Eternia to her feet and began casting healing spells as quickly as she could.

"There is a word I never thought you would use." Deimos taunted.

"And what would you know?"

"Nothing, of course."

"Liar!" Eternia said mockingly.

"What exactly are you accusing me of warden?" Said Deimos, his eyes narrowing.

"You know perfectly well." The warden replied.

"It is irrelevant."

"Why?" Eternia pressed him.

"Enough!" Deimos shouted.

Morrigan raised her staff but was given pause as a vast magical glyph carved itself into the floor beneath them.

"My magic-" Morrigan said in shock.

"Glyph of neutralization." Deimos said, his voice calm but his face telling a different story. "Much larger than any you would have seen but my magic is unique."

He drew his two swords, the blades hissed as they emerged from their scabbards.

"This could be a problem." The witch muttered as Deimos leapt at them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zevran's head still ached with the voices. It had been like a thousand needles piercing his mind. And then, quite suddenly the torturous pain had stopped. He had been curled up in a fetal position. Never had any bodily wound or torture ever hurt as much.

When his eyes opened next he was outside the city. He struggled to his feet, his body as strong as ever but his mind still fuzzy and clouded. Vague recollection of being carried came back to him now. His memory must have been wrong because he could have sworn he had been carried out by elves. He stared at the green canopy overhead and the vast city before him. He couldn't go in again, he had almost given in. He couldn't risk being used against his friends.

His memory gradually got clearer as he sat leaning against a tree stump, attempting to get a hold of himself. Faces came to him now. He was sure; he had been carried out by that alienage elf. What was her name? Shianni? Yes, that sounded right. The only question left before him now was why he had been saved at his breaking point? He got up and considered the city again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan caught the first blow on her staff but the second sword came far too low. She attempted to duck back but the sword raked painfully down her thigh. The first blade left her staff and its hilt met her head. Blotches of color filled her sight as she could faintly make out Eternia's staff coming down hard on Deimos' back.

He grimaced before turning on her in a flurry of blows. The witch saw Deimos' blade slide across the warden's stomach, drawing blood. Morrigan struggled to limp out of the glyph. She felt Deimos coming up behind her and turned, swinging her staff as hard as she could. She struck Deimos' shoulder hard, causing his blow to veer of course and nick her shoulder. She collapsed herself on the floor to dodge a decapitating blow. The result was a hard kick to her midsection. This was ridiculous, they were mages not warriors. They couldn't possibly fight off Deimos like this.

She wasn't going to die was she? Even if she was, she wasn't going to give in easily. Eternia's staff flew from her hand as Deimos struck hard.

"It is over. You can't win now." Deimos was calm once more. "You came close, very close but you will never outmaneuver me."

A whisper drifted across the room.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next update should be soon. Reviews, feedback and criticism is welcomed._

_To my reviewers:_

_interesting2125: Thanks a lot for the advice and ideas! I started reading your story and really like it so far. I'll leave you a review once I finish :)_

_StarKrazy: And let the music continue for just a little while more ;)_

_paxm: Thanks a ton! You will get what you're looking for in the sequel but perhaps in ways you might not guess._

_grover11606: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy the story._


	24. Broken Messiah

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, this is a landmark for reasons that should become obvious soon enough. So allow me to throw out a huge thanks to all my reviewers, everyone who added this story to their favorites or story alert and to all readers. Now, this isn't done, not yet. There will be one more chapter here which will serve as a buildup to the sequel I'm working on. It should be up without too much delay. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 24 – Broken Messiah

_I have always had a backup plan. Now all I am left with are risks. Yet there is no choice._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the maker's will is written." Deimos finished turning to the hallway. "Is that what you were going to say Leliana?"

The bard stood at the entrance of the chamber, her eyes focused and her bow taut. Not a flicker passed across her face at Deimos' words.

Deimos opened his arms as the glyph beneath them began to slowly change color. Leliana's eyes flashed quickly across the room, drinking in every detail. The witch and the warden were crumpled on the floor, struggling to get up. They were bleeding profusely but the glyph on the floor stopped them from healing themselves. The bard's arrow seemed to glow a faint blue as she prepared to release.

"If the redeeming hand of the Maker did ever touch Thedas, it was Andraste not you." Deimos said softly as the glyph turned a sickly green color, bathing the room in its glow. "Regardless, there is no Maker any more, if there ever was."

To the bard's surprise, a barrier erected itself around Deimos. She knew it was to protect from her arrows.

"A glyph of selective neutralization. Stops magic for everyone who isn't me." Deimos said, a malevolent smile lighting his young face. "I warned you that I possessed magic you could not possibly comprehend."

Leliana's bow did not shift.

"So shoot. You cannot harm me now. You were never a match for me, none of you were."

The bard released the arrow. It passed straight through the barrier and embedded itself in Deimos' gut. In an instant the glyph and the barrier both vanished as Deimos fell to his knees. The only look on his face was surprise and shock. Out of the corner of her eye, the bard could see Morrigan and Eternia beginning the arduous process of healing themselves as best they could in the time they had been given. They too look surprised. In all honesty, Leliana herself was shocked.

"That arrow… what?" Deimos muttered, before shouting. "Where did you find it?"

"Beneath this city." The bard said simply. "At the altar to Andraste."

She saw recognition dawn on the witch's face. The surprise on Deimos face only grew.

"It can't be. I saw Andraste forge this arrow. It was created to stop the victim from using any blood magic at all. I had always thought… it was… supposed to be for the Tevinter magisters."

He was breathing hard now. He tried to pluck the arrow to no avail. He struggled to get up, barely managing.

"After all that… the arrow was never for them was it? It was… it was for me…"

Leliana released another arrow, which Deimos collapsed to avoid. Again he forced himself up.

"Andraste never really trusted me as much as I thought… she was a lot smarter than I expected." A small twisted smile crossed his face. "So in the end it was the prophet who outmaneuvered me. How ironic. And how clever to hide the arrow here. The place it should be… I suppose. If I ever crossed my boundaries this is where her security should have been. I was a fool for not anticipating this."

"It's over you monster." The witch said firmly as she helped Eternia to her feet.

"Even more ironic that you of all people should find it." He said to the bard. "Who knows, perhaps the spirit hand of Andraste did guide you or perhaps it did not?"

He seemed to muse for a moment before turning to face Morrigan and Eternia.

"Perhaps it is over…" He said quietly. "But I shall not surrender like this."

He picked up his swords, which had clattered to the ground and raised them. With some effort he dashed to Leliana. The bard abandoned her bow and fought with her daggers. She would have had trouble otherwise but Deimos' wound and lack of any magic made him clumsy. His blows were cumbersome and Leliana repelled them easily. She jumped to put distance between them as lightning flew from Morrigan's staff, striking Deimos directly.

He turned slowly, electricity coursing through his body. He struggled to walk. With gritted teeth and unexpected speed he elegantly tossed his sword at the witch's neck. Morrigan's face showed shock and had the warden not intercepted the blade, she dreaded to think what would have happened. The stream of lightning stemmed eventually as a boulder from Eternia knocked Deimos back into Leliana's waiting dagger. She withdrew the dagger, letting the green robed man collapse to the floor.

"Now you die." Morrigan muttered, walking towards him with fire at the tip of her staff.

"Not… just yet." Deimos muttered, drops of blood spluttering from his mouth as he spoke. He seemed not to register the pain of his wounds. He spoke slowly with great effort. "There is… something you should know about the… golden statue of Arlathan."

Eternia put her hand gently on Morrigan's shoulder to stop her. The witch grudgingly halted but pointed her staff at Deimos.

"More lies?" The warden questioned.

"No." He replied simply. "Not now anyway… not so close to my death. To destroy Arlathan's heart… it comes at a price. The one… cracks it is cursed with… immortality. Won't that be… pleasant warden? To live forever… while your friends and lovers… age, whither and… die? Or… is there someone else you would… wish this upon? I offer you a… solution."

None of them replied; they stood contemplating his words. Deimos continued, his voice coming easier.

"Ferelden, if not Thedas has always needed immortal protectors. You would have, for example, fallen to the blight if I hadn't intervened. Also, your little relationship, between the three of you, will not exactly be seen in good light by the Chantry. Or the people for that matter. You would become outcasts under pressure and I sincerely doubt you would give each other up." He said in a hypnotic voice. Of course he knew that they would never give each other up. He had helped bring them together, he knew how they thought.

"I offer you a ritual of sorts. With it, I can, at the cost of my own life, make the three of you immortal. Yes, all three of you. Abandon society and together become Ferelden's three immortal guardians. Take my… place, so to say. Though I'm sure you'll do a better job."

He smiled as the three of the faced him, unsure. This was an offer they couldn't turn down.

Leliana looked at Morrigan and they both looked at the warden. The warden looked Deimos in the eye and spoke calmly.

"I call your bluff Deimos. We refuse, you lying demon."

To her surprise Deimos laughed.

"And I am outmaneuvered again. It looks like I've finally lost, doesn't it?" He said to the warden.

Eternia nodded to the witch who raised her staff. Deimos closed his eyes before speaking.

"It also appears that Shianni has betrayed me. I can feel it now; the elves have resisted their calling. If things had gone as I wished, then Zevran should be down here helping me. This isn't over though, not by a long shot."

"Yes, it is." Eternia said firmly.

He raised his head to look at the three of them. His eyes closed again, they didn't know who he was addressing. Perhaps all of them.

"Remember." He said softly yet firmly. "You cannot evade your purpose, no one can."

Morrigan's staff cut through the air and struck its target perfectly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thunderous cheers arose from elves and soldiers of Ferelden alike as Eternia's staff tore through Arlathan's golden statue. Nothing happened, except that the buildings and streets began to slowly decay and collapse gradually. Arlathan slowly began to sink to the ground as many watched from outside the city's walls. The golden city was blackened, if you will.

Leliana smiled as she stood in a more isolated part of the forest with Eternia and Morrigan. The warden had been quite firm, they would stay together and no protest would ever come in the way of that. Bann Teagan was safe and recovering, thanks in no small part to Shianni's careful betrayal to Deimos. The bard's thought over the events, they had always thought Deimos had been one step ahead, always in control. But in the end, the elves themselves had helped seal his defeat. She hugged her two lovers, she had never been happier, she thought. That and she had a lot to look forward to that night.

None of their companions had been wounded; apparently the elves had stopped fighting some time through the fight and simply surrendered. There was trust to be regained, and work to be done but the true threat was gone.

It was over, finally over.

Yet for some inexplicable reason, Deimos' words still haunted her.

"Remember. You cannot evade your purpose, no one can."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story as a whole. As said before though, there will be another chapter here before I mark this as complete. After that, keep a lookout for the sequel which should be up soon. Also, I think the sequel might surprise you ;)_

_To my reviewers:_

_StarKrazy: I suppose there will be just a little more teasing with the buildup chapter. And thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot!_

_grover11606: Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed it. More to come though, as I said._

_paxm: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story, because it isn't done, not quite._

_At the end, a huge thanks to all my reviewers. Each and every review means a lot and the feedback is valuable. So a special thanks to all the following people:_

_Bad Girl762_

_Bettynuggs_

_Snafu1000_

_StarKrazy_

_paxm_

_grover11606_

_Inverness_

_Interesting2125_


	25. Reflection: An Orlesian Prison

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: And with this chapter we mark this story as complete. This is your buildup to the sequel. It could have been the 'still alive' song from portal I suppose but it isn't. It is in fact a telling of a past event. As stated before, the sequel may not be what you expected. Also, if parts of this chapter feel a little incoherent or cryptic it's because more or less the whole chapter is from Deimos' perspective. Without further ado, enjoy the final chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reflection: An Orlesian Prison

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos strolled down the streets casually. He had been trailing the prison official for some time now. The prison of course was a fair distance away from the city. Orlais was quite different from Ferelden. He wasn't quite sure what word he was searching for. More luxurious? That was one way of putting it. Far more petty and warmongering certainly. But then, nothing was perfect. This entire situation could have been avoided if he had been a little more careful. But of course, other matters sometimes took precedence. He glanced around; he was certainly in the more elite parts of the city. Only nobles and the elite as far as he could see, servants excluded of course. He knew he didn't look too out of place in his green robes, different certainly but not suspicious.

He smiled as he saw the man turn into a tavern, if that is what you would call it. He was a balding middle aged man who dressed well. Up to date with the latest fashions as everyone here seemed to be. The decadence of the place was physically painful. He followed him in silently. It looked more like a palace than a tavern to be sure. He observed the man sit down at a table alone. That was exactly what he had been hoping for. It made things a lot easier. He walked up to the man, smiled as genuinely as he could before attempting to spark a conversation.

"Excuse me, but aren't you in charge of the prison on the city outskirts?" He asked, draping the words ever so slightly with magic. That servant he had killed in the back alley would last him a little longer.

"Why yes." The man said, turning towards Deimos. "And who might you be?"

"I happen to be a traveler from a far off place. I simply like to collect information that I may keep records of. I was told that if I was to gauge information on crime and punishment, you were the man to come to."

This was the least believable statement he would have to make. It was coated far more thickly with persuasive magic. It helped that he was stroking this man's ego. The man smiled back before replying.

"Certainly. Please, do have a seat."

He liked advertising himself it seemed. Deimos sat down and faced him. He knew how to handle things from this point forward.

"Please, allow me to buy you a drink." Deimos said as he gestured one of the waitresses.

"You are too kind." The official responded but did not raise any further protest.

"After looking at this wonderful nation I can say with certainty that people like you are a great asset. It is you who keep the streets and the nation safe. So allow me to offer my own congratulations." Deimos said warmly, attempting to stroke the man's ego more.

He nodded, clearly enjoying the compliments.

"Tell me; does this prison house prisoners for all crimes? I mean, would it include people accused of say, treason?"

"Our prison has the very best security in the nation. Most of our captives are in fact accused of heinous crimes, treason being one of them."

"I heard something regarding the capture of a young female bard who had been selling military secrets. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Deimos asked, cracking a half smile.

The man faltered for a half second before responding. Deimos caught it; he knew he had come to the right place.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps it is simply a rumor."

"Must be." Deimos said dismissively. "I hear the inmates are treated in very humane ways…"

In fact he knew the exact opposite but this wasn't the time to bring any of that up. The waitress brought the drinks and placed them on the table. Deimos gently pushed one of the glasses towards the official. No one saw the tiny sprinkle of powder that fell in the glass. The man before him took a sip before speaking.

"Of course, we would never torture other human beings." He said. "Even the death penalty is given with great hesitation."

The fake sorrow in his voice was painfully obvious. Deimos smiled inside. This was such a disgusting man.

"You must be very well known in Orlais' top circles…"

The conversation continued for a time. The official grew more and more relaxed and distracted. Sensing an opportunity, Deimos struck.

"That red haired bard is extremely beautiful isn't she?" He asked casually.

The man nodded jovially and began to agree before freezing.

"I- uh… about what I said. You see it's a secret of sorts; we don't want people knowing about what she did. So please… if you could forget…" He spoke quickly, stumbling over his words.

"Of course. You need not worry. But where do you hold such a dangerous prisoner?" An excess of hypnotic magic now covered his voice.

His smiled widened as the man explained the location of the cell was deep in the prison's basement. Deimos knew exactly what he was talking about now. He pardoned himself and took his leave, promising never to speak a word of this again. As the door shut behind him, he heard the thud of a body and gasps and shouts. He vanished.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos stood staring at the prison in front of him. This would be easy enough. He could have simply devastated the place but subtlety was an art. He had not brought any fadewalkers with him. He didn't want them to know anything regarding what he intended to do. He himself wasn't sure if this was a good idea but he didn't have much choice. This tiny weakness had to be overcome one way or another. He doubted it would work but it was worth a try. He teleported himself away.

He appeared in a small cell, no windows, only a tiny bit of light streaming from a small opening in the door. No one inside, except a young red haired woman curled up on the floor. She hadn't noticed him yet. His eyes examined her quickly. Her clothes were in rags, burn marks suggested torture with hot iron brands. She also appeared to have been raped several times. So this was what the prison official meant when he had said humane treatment.

A look at her expression indicated minor delirium. She was almost broken, so unlike the Leliana he had trailed before this. Ah well, he supposed his timing was good enough. The bard's eyes looked questioningly at him.

"Who- who are you?"

Her voice was unusually firm for one in her position. He was mildly surprised but also pleased. He had chosen well. He indicated for her to keep her voice down.

"I'm here to help you get out of here."

The distrust in her eyes was clear. It didn't matter to Deimos at that moment. Now he was nervous, this could well be a mistake. But he realized he had no choice. There was just too much similarity. Painful amounts of it in fact.

"But first I would like to speak with you about something. Would you like the world to be at peace forever? That is what I work for you see. Now if you weren't to help with that, there would be no point in setting you free. I am a guardian of this world, this world has always needed guardians, it always will."

Leliana looked on, not entirely conscious as Deimos could make out. But she was hearing it clearly enough.

"All guardians die some day; some guardians become corrupt or make foolish decisions to achieve their goals. We all make errors, and we all look for someone or something more complete to fulfill a legacy that cannot be abandoned."

He was implying certain things falsely but not lying. There were no multiple guardians, perhaps only very few. Two, in a certain sense. And he had succeeded in a most unorthodox manner. Yet, his words needed to hypnotize, he needed to draw this young woman out of her delirium.

"I set you free, you do whatever you wish. But you shall strive for peace and if I might make a request of you one day, I only ask you to consider it seriously. And to consider it without the past impeding your judgment. Consider it seriously even if I ask you to do what I may not be able to."

The bard nodded faintly. Partially in desperation he supposed but her subconscious was replying truly.

"Do you accept my aid, whatever the cost?"

She nodded again. He cut her palm with his knife and let blood flow. There was a minor flash of pain across her face. He turned and the door creaked itself open. The guards outside rushed in and burned to ash. He cast a minor spell of invigoration as the bard grabbed their weapons and prepared to flee.

"Run. But remember, I expect repayment eventually." His voice echoed down the corridor as she ran.

He smiled. He may not have gained a successor so to say. Nor had he gained someone who would help him directly. But perhaps one day, when he was unable to perform an important task, she might do it for him. Insurances were always useful to have.

His earlier words about corrupt guardians struck a chord somewhere. He brushed it away. He wondered if Leliana would escape. Well if she didn't make it she was never as useful as he suspected. But the similarities. Ah, the accursed similarities.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, there you go. The sequel should be up soon enough. I haven't finalized that title but that should all be done soon enough. Once again a thanks to all readers and reviewers for being on board for this little journey. It shall continue soon enough. See you all!_

_To my reviewers:_

_grover11606: Thanks! Oh and interesting guesses, very interesting. You'll see soon enough :p_

_interesting2125: Thanks! The conflict coming up may not be as epic as the one presented here but the character arcs are 'bigger' in the sequel. At least, that's what I'm planning..._

_StarKrazy: Thanks so much! You shouldn't have to wait too long._


End file.
